To Bromance and Beyond
by reese-awkward
Summary: Sam and Puck fic. They become close friends, but will their bromance turn into something else? Rated M for scenes of a sexual nature and swear words. All reviews appreciated. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing a Sam and Puck fic, I just love them as a pairing and there aren't many fics about them. It's based in season two, and Sam still has his house. I've changed it a bit so Blaine's already in Mckinley, obviously dating Kurt, yay!

Also, I'd like to thank Mynt Mint for his amazing stories, he really inspired me to write this! Check them out, I promise you'll enjoy them! :3

No beta. All mistakes are 100% mine, and I'm certain there will be a few. Sorry guys.

* * *

Most of the Glee club were in the choir room. Mike and Brittany were up and dancing with each other, receiving whistles from the other members. Tina, Rachel and Mercedes were swaying happily in their chairs in amusement. Finn was playing a slow beat on the drums while Artie and Kurt hummed a tune. The small group was always early, so they often messed around before Glee club started. Blaine walked through the door and exchanged greetings with his peers before taking a seat next to Kurt, soon followed by Santana and Puck.

"Why are you guys always so late?" Brittany asked, clearly oblivious to the fact the dynamic duo were fooling around.

"Honey, everyone knows why they're always late. They gettin' some. " Mercedes laughed.

"We also know who isn't getting any, Aretha." Santana spat, taking a seat next to Puck at the back of the room as he lifted his feet to the chair placed in front of him.

"Aretha? You mean Aretha Franklin? I hope you know she is a very successful, independent black woman. And..." Mercedes got cut off.

"I get it." Santana mumbled. "So, Finn. Where's your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Finn was oblivious to conversation, until Santana spoke of his 'girlfriend'.

"Okay, ex-girlfriend." Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked, making direct eye contact with the tall teen.

"How should I know." Finn tried his best to look confused but instead he looked guilty of something.

"Oh please, everyone knows you guys are banging. It seems the only idiot oblivious to it is Quinn's boyfriend, trouty mouth." She kept her posture and didn't change her facial expression.

"Wha..no. No, we're not." He stood defensively.

"Dude, save it. Everyone knows." Puck chuckled, crossing his arms and resting his head against the wall. Finn looked around

"It's true. We all know." Artie shrugged. Everyone nodded at Finn.

"What.." Finn was lost for words, his cheeks flustered.

"You know, Sam's your friend man. He's like the nicest person I've met." Mike spoke softly, carefully choosing his words.

"Agreed." Rachel added. "He's a really nice person, he doesn't deserve this."

"We all agree that what you're doing is wrong, Finn." Blaine spoke loudly. "But...it's not our business, we shouldn't all gang up on him like this."

"Agreed." Kurt gave Finn a sympathetic smile. A few minutes of silence passed by before Mr Schue frantically entered the room juggling multiple bags. Everyone descended into their seats.

"Sorry I'm late guys, my Spanish class ran over. Long story." He panted as he placed his bags down and turned to face his students rubbing his hands together. "Okay, so. Principle Figgins has asked us if we could..." Mr Schue got cut off by the sound of the door opening. "Nice of you guys to finally join us." He mumbled sarcastically, facing Sam and Quinn.

"Sorry that I'm late." Sam offered, taking a seat.

"You're welcome." Quinn spoke sarcastically taking a seat next to Sam. Sam offered her his hand but she quickly denied.

"Can we finally start now, or is does anyone else want to disturb us?" Schue joked. "So, Figgins wants us to do a song at the assembly about homophobia."

"Finally!" Kurt squealed, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"He's going to be speaking about homophobia and taking a stand against it due to several complaints from gay students parents." Will Schuester continued. "So we need a song that really grabs the people's attention.

"Easy." Rachel spoke.

"Oh, so easy." Mercedes smiled.

"Lady Gaga - born this way." Kurt clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Damn straight." Mercedes Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Tina all exchanged high fives.

"Really? I was thinking Diana Ross – I'm coming out." Santana added, sitting straighter in her seat.

"That song is also very tempting." Blaine added.

"Okay, so we do both." Puck added, joining in.

"That's a great idea, Puck! You're on fire guys. So, both it is. We have around a week and a half to prepare. You think you guys can do it?" Schue's smile was beaming and he began rubbing his hands together.

"Hell yeah!" Kurt was now literally jumping in the air.

"Awesome." Artie smiled. Everyone began exchanging idea's and plans.

* * *

(After football practice)

Most of the team had left, leaving only Puck, Finn, Sam and Dave Karofsky. There were a few others but they were all on their way out.

"Later guys." Sam smiled, waving at his friends.

"Good game, man." Puck replied with a nod and a quick shoulder squeeze.

"Thanks man." Sam smile was not beaming.

"You were awesome tonight, dude. I'll catch you later." Finn smiled back. They continued packing the rest of their things into their gym bags until Sam was gone and out of ear shot.

"You know, I thought I was a cold mother fucker." Puck laughed.

"What?" Finn often found himself oblivious to things.

"When I'm banging someone's chick behind her boyfriends back, I don't pretend to be friends with them." Puck rolled his eyes at before responding. He wasn't being a dick, he was being honest.

"I know. I'm a jerk, everyone in Glee club is right. He's the nicest guy ever and I'm...I'm an asshole." Finn was now very serious.

"You need to stop fucking his chick, or tell him man." Puck gave his friend his best advice.

"You're right." Finn mumbled, placing his hand on his chin in pure concentration.

"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself." Puck joked, but his friend clearly wasn't listening. Puck swung his bag over his shoulder and began leaving the locker room.

"I'll catch you later man." Finn called out to him.

"Good luck." Puck simply called back. When he approached his car, he threw his things in to the passenger's side of the car and pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he came to a hold, pressing call and holding the phone to his ear. A few seconds later a husky voice spoke on the other line.

"Hey." he smirked. "Yeah, I'm still up for tonight. My place? Cool. Don't be late." He hung up the phone and shoved it back into his letterman jacket. He held his smirk in place the whole time as he put his key in the ignition, put his stereo on, pushed down the clutch, changed gear and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

Sam couldn't be any more happier when he finally pulled his car into his drive. He was so tired from practice, he just needed a quick nap. He got out of the car, entered his house, greeted his parents and went straight into his room upstairs. He lazily undressed and jumped into bed. Within minutes, he was already asleep.

An hour later, Sam opened one eye, closed it and stayed still for 10 minutes.

"Sammy!" He heard his little sisters voice echo through his room.

"Hey, Stace." He smiled, finally sitting up. He winced when she flicked the light on, trying to let his eyes adjust to the light.

"Mom wants to know if you're joining us for dinner today or if your going out with Quinn." She smiled, tightly holding her teddy bear close to her chest.

"I'm eating here. Save me a spot, will you?" He smiled, before his sister nodded and ran out of the room. He picked up his phone and read his new messages. There were several from Quinn, he decided not to read them after reading the first one, which simply read 'answer me know." He scrolled the one he received from Finn.

"Want to hang out?" Sam seemed confused. Sure, Finn was a nice person but he'd never expressed any interest in wanting to hang out with him. He decided to make up some lame excuse, he liked Finn, in fact they got along great but he didn't want to hang out with him for some reason. He continued reading through until he saw one that really grabbed his attention, it was from Quinn.

"Do you want to hang out with me, Puck and Santana or not?" Sam was suddenly texting her back and jumping from his bed grabbing some clean clothes. He liked Puck a lot, he made spending time with Quinn a lot more bearable. He knew he was attracted to Puck, who wasn't? The whole badass rep, the style, the attitude..no. He couldn't think of Puck. He was dating the most popular girl in school, he was the new quarterback at his school. If there was anything Sam was afraid of, it was rejection. The thought of being rejected by his peers and family because of who he really is, killed Sam. He checked his phone again to see he had no new messages, so he called Puck.

"Puckerman speaking."

"It's Sam. Is Quinn with you?" Sam didn't want to call puck, he didn't want to annoy him, but seeing as he didn't have Santana's number and Quinn wasn't answering her phone, it was the only option.

"Yeah man. We're at my house, want me to drive over and pick you up?" Puck asked.

"It's okay I can drive." Sam responded.

"You sure? I have to stop in the store and replace my mom's beers anyway." Puck offered.

"Okay sure man."

"See you in 5." Puck ended the call. Sam couldn't wipe the smiled from his face.

* * *

Sam and Puck pulled up outside Pucks place, got out and walked into the house.

"Where should I put your beer?" Sam smiled, he carried the bag while Puck carried two more bags full of snacks.

"Kitchen, follow me Biebster." Puck laughed. They reached the kitchen, opened the door and dropped the shopping. Finn was sat on a chair, trousers wrapped around his ankles while Quinn was on top with her Cheerio's skirt pulled up exposing her bare ass.

"What the fuck..." Sam mumbled, but a part of him wasn't surprised.

"My mom and sister eat in here, what the fuck? Get out. Now." Puck barked, causing Finn to flinch. Sam just turned and walked away leaving the house.

"Fuck. When I get back you better have cleaned that fucking chair and got the fuck out of my house." Puck growled, clenching his teeth before going after Sam.

* * *

What do you guys think? Please private message me if you have any idea's or anything you'd like to discuss. All reviews are appreciated, I'd love to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I'm finding it so hard to write how Puck would speak, it's very difficult. Bare with me!

No beta. All mistakes are 100% mine, and I'm certain there are a few. There are probably going to be a few misspelled words, I'm real tired guys. Sorry!

* * *

"Trouty mouth, if you make me run any further I'm gonna' kick your ass." Puck yelled as he stopped in his tracks, panting, he rested his hands on his knee's. He knew Sam could run fast, but they must have run at least a mile and a half now.

"How could they do that!" Sam shouted, surrendering.

"I don't know man, I don't know." Puck tried avoiding eye contact with his team-mate, he didn't even want to comfort him but he knew it was the right thing to do, he just didn't know how. "You know, any other normal guy would punch the guy banging his girlfriend." Puck was genuinely confused.

"I'm not that type of person." Sam wasn't upset because he was in love with Quinn, because he wasn't, he was upset because, shit he didn't know.

"Dude, I have some beers at my house. A shot of whiskey and you won't even care 'bout that no more." Puck offered, finally stood up and straightened himself out.

"I don't know..." Puck really saw Sam's innocence when he spoke, he may as well of said 'I don't want my mommy to spank me and send me to bed with no dinner' Puck thought.

"I know heart-break sucks, I haven't personally had my heart-broken because it's impossible to break Puckzilla's heart..." He began trailing off before coming back to the subject at hand. "Just get drunk, forget about it." Puck raised and eyebrow and chuckled.

"Okay." Sam agreed, finally looking up from the ground and facing Puck.

"Well what you waitin' for?" Puck began walking back toward his house.

"Wait for me." Sam called as he caught up with his friend.

* * *

Just over fifteen minutes later, they got to Pucks front door, entering cautiously on the chance that Finn and Quinn were still inside the house. Puck went in first poking his head through the living room door, then the dining room and then the kitchen. Empty. The aroma was full with the smell of disinfectant, looming around the cold air.

"The fuckers cleaned my chair." Puck chuckled as he pulled two round short glasses from the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels Tennessee whiskey from the liquor cabinet.

"They knew I was coming, and they still decided that it was a great time to have...sex." Sam hung his head.

"The only reason I let the people come to my house was so I could fuck Santana again." Puck laughed. "Look, I ain't got a vagina but soon you'll be over it, it don't hurt for long." Puck was clearly having trouble finding comforting words.

"Where's your family?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Mom's on a night shift, my sister's at a friends for the night." Puck replied, he handed Sam the full glass and ordered him to drink it all at once. Sam did as Puck told him. Puck began howling with laughter clenching his stomach as Sam pulled a face of utter disgust. Sam's face was priceless.

"Shit..." Sam choked. "It's not that funny." He smirked.

"It is, dude. If you could see your face." Puck laughed, Sam joined in deciding it must have been funny to have Puck in hysterics. Puck collected Sam's glass and refilled it.

"And another." Puck smiled, passing Sam the glass picking up his own. Again, they both quickly gulped down the rich tasting whisky.

"Mother fucker!" Sam choked again as he held his hands on his chest.

"Fucking priceless." Puck laughed. "You might actually have set of balls, considering you did it a second time."

"I thought it wouldn't be as bad as the first time, fuck my throat is burning man." Sam was now rubbing his throat, still smiling.

"You want one more?" Puck smirked.

"No way." Sam refused.

"I dare you." Puck raised a brow and wore a devilish smirk. Sam looked into Pucks eyes and narrowed his own eyebrows.

"Fine." He smirked back. Puck proceeded to pour 2 more drinks. He passed Sam one and picked up his own and raised his glass in the air.

"To beibster!" He joked, their glasses crashed together before they drank the contents.

"Why..." Sam mumbled.

"Huh?" Puck asked.

"Why did I take a third one." Sam burst out laughing, clearly showing he couldn't handle his liquor. Although Puck was surprised Sam was still standing, for someone who didn't often drink. Puck grabbed a six pack of bud lights and he and Sam headed to Puck's room where they played video games until Sam was too wasted.

"You don't smoke." Sam's words slurred, but they were understandable. Sam sat on Puck's bed and Puck was sat in the corner of his room smoking a cigarette. God he looked fucking hot, but even in this state, Sam wouldn't dare compromise his budding friendship with Puck.

"I have a few when I drink." Puck answered him, finding Sam's drunken state hilarious.

"Is it weird, that I don't even care about Quinn and Finn?" Sam mumbled, changing the conversation.

"That's the point of getting drunk." Puck laughed.

"No. I-I mean, when I saw them. I w-wasn't...su..surprised." Sam's words were taking a while to come out, only making it funnier for Puck.

"Quinn's a good girl, she's real sweet. But being her boyfriends a drag man, she's too high maintainance." Puck replied, remember the times when he was under her thumb.

"Thanks." Sam replied.

"Huh?" Puck was confused.

"For everything. For tonight, you're my new best friend." Sam smiled wearily.

"Don't mention it, man. Seriously, I have a reputation to uphold." Puck joked, he looked over to see Sam nearly asleep in his bed, he let out a laugh before grabbing a spare blanket from his Mom's room and laying down to sleep on his floor.

* * *

"Where am I..." Sam muffled voice awoke Puck. "Puck?" Sam asked, both of them still lying in their current positions. Sam on the bed, Puck on the floor.

"What?" Puck's voice was low and rough.

"My head hurts, Puck." Sam sounded so childlike it was freaky.

"It's called a hangover. Congrats, you're a man." Puck laughed.

"I hate it." Sam mumbled.

"You ain't the only one."Puck sat, rubbing his eyes. "Nothin' some bacon and aspirin can't fix."

"I feel like I'm going to die." Sam complained.

"You ain't the only one." Put stood and stretched out his body, wearing nothing but a long pair of gym shorts. "I need coffee."

"So do I." Sam rose from his current position, sitting up, he placed a hand on his pounding head.

"Follow me." Puck instructed, he showed Sam where the bathroom was, giving him a spare toothbrush. "When you're done, I'll be in the kitchen." Puck didn't wait for a response, he just continued his journey to the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and proceeded to make enough bacon, eggs and toast for 2. Just as Puck finished dishing the food between 2 plates, Sam entered the kitchen.

"After that shower I feel so much better." Sam beamed. He was wearing one of Puck's wife beaters and his own tight-fitting jeans.

"I'm glad someone does." Puck laughed, rubbing his head. Puck placed the plates either side of the table and poured their coffee's.

"Thanks." Sam smiled as he began tucking in.

"No problem, bro." Puck spoke with his mouth open chewing his food. "There's this bar I know not far from school, this weekend we should hit it up, there will be plenty of babes for Puck-fasa and Sammy boy to bang." Puck chuckled.

"I don't know man." Sam spoke nervously.

"I didn't ask you, I'm telling you." Puck smiled. "You're a pretty cool dude, you have a oppurtunity to party with Puckasaurus and you're taking it."

"Okay, okay, I'll party." Sam laughed.

"We're only an hour late for school so if we leave in an hour we'll make it for lunch." Puck spoke as he placed his plate in the sink, he grabbed his hot coffee and drank it with a few large gulps.

"School? Fuck! It's Wednesday." Sam had completely forgotten it was a school day.

"Chill man. I'm gonna go shower and get dressed. When you're done just wait in the living room." Puck left the room, leaving Sam to finish eating. Half an hour passed and Puck entered the living room wearing a tight fitting white t-shirt, tight jeans and his letterman jacket, to see Sam sat watching his sisters Spiderman d.v.d.

"Dork." Puck laughed as he walked in to the kitchen. He walked back in the living room with a smile on his face. "You done the dishes, man?" Puck laughed.

"Yeah." Sam replied, not taking his eye's from the tv. Puck joined him on the sofa.

"If we leave now, we can stop off at your place so you can grab some shit if you want?" Puck asked.

"Thanks man." Sam turned the T.V off, got up and they soon left for Sam's.

Puck and Sam walked down the halls of Mckinley high wearing similar outfits, laughing. They were oblivious to the stares and whispers until Jacob Ben Israel started waving a tiny recording device in Sam's face.

"Is it true that you dumped Quinn because it was the time on the month!" He asked, frantically. Puck was about to step in before something unexpected happened.

"Get out of my face, before I rearrange yours." Sam growled. Jacob's face dropped, he cringed and slowly backed away, as if he were about to get attacked by a monster.

"High-fucking-five dude!" Puck laughed. "Never knew you had it in you." He high-fived his friend.

"Me neither." Sam laughed. "How in the hell do people already know we broke up? Well, not yet broken up but...you know."

"Shit travels fast around here, didn't you know?" Puck laughed. They spent the rest of lunch eating and talking with a few members from the Glee club. As they began making their way to their English classes, they spotted Finn and Quinn stood by Quinn's locker.

"I need to talk to them." Sam turned to Puck.

"Then lets, I got your back bro." Puck smirked. They approached the pair.

"Sam..." Quinn started speaking only to get ignored.

"Don't. Look, Quinn I'm sorry for being a lame boyfriend but I didn't do anything to deserve this. I took you to get your nails done, I took you shopping, I did a lot for you, just for you to throw it in my face." Sam spoke clearly, so they'd understand.

"I'm sorry man." Finn spoke sincerely.

"Yeah, thanks for that, so-called-friend." Sam spat.

"We're obviously over, so fuck who ever you'd like. Bye." Sam gave a very sarcastic smile.

"Wait." Puck spoke sternly.

"How disrespectful are you guys? My baby sister sits there and eats her food and plays with her dolls. You disgust me." He spat, he gave them both a glare of pure anger.

"I'm so sorry, both of you." Quinn finally spoke, her voice weak.

"Sorry don't cut it." Puck spat, before he and Sam were back on their journeys. Sam should have been happy but he couldn't help but let the doubt wash through him. Now everyone's going to think he's a jerk. 'I was only sticking up for myself, I should have kept my mouth shut', he thought to himself. His self-esteem really wasn't on his side.

* * *

It was now Friday evening and the glee club was sat in the practice room, practising their songs for next week when Mr Schue aloud a break.

"Mr Schue? Can I sing something?" Sam asked, sheepishly.

"Sure Sam." Mr Schue smiled, almost as if on cue, Sam and Puck made their way to the centre of the room, pulling their guitar straps over their shoulders.

"Ready when you are guys." William Schuester smiled while taking a seat amongst the Glee club.

"Okay." Sam replied, nodding at puck as they both began strumming their guitars. San chimed in singing the first verse, his voice was low and rough.

_'Can you lie to next to her, and her give her your heart, your heart. As well as your body._  
_And can you lie next to her, and confess your love, your love._' Sam didn't miss the opportunity to look at Puck, who was happily singing along next to him. He gazed adoringly for a quick second before turning his attention back to the glee club.

_'As well as your body, and can you kneel before the king, and say I'm clean, I'm clean._' Puck gave Santana a playful wink, Sam continued to sing with raw emotion. He knew the chorus would be a perfect time to make direct eye contact with Quinn.

_'But tell me now, where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart._  
_Oh, tell me now, where was my fault_  
_In loving you with my whole heart.' _Quinn could no longer look into Sam's eyes, so he then looked at Finn, who gave him a sympathetic facial expression.

'_A white blank page and a swelling rageeee, rageeee, you did not think when you sent me to the brinkkkk, to the brinkkkk,_' he took this opportunity to look back at Quinn now he had her full attention.

'_You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections_'

Sam continued to sing the song with Puck quietly singing along in the background, he felt as though the song was perfect for this situation. He wasn't really bothered about Quinn and Finn being together, but everyone had been walking on glass around him, as if they said something wrong he would just break. He knew that if he acted like he wasn't bothered by it people would become suspicious. He also got to sing with Puck so it was pretty awesome anyway. Sam and Puck smiled as they removed their guitar straps while their peers applauded them both.

"Great job, guys." Mr Schue gave them both a pat on the back. They sat back down and watched as everyone whispered amongst themselves, giving Sam reassuring and sympathetic smiles. It wasn't long before everyone's attention had turned.

"Sam, Puck come here!" Rachel called. She was sitting on her mobile phone with Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Mike all crowded around.

"What is it?" Sam asked, getting up from the table he and Puck was now sat. Sam placed his Cool Ranch Dorito's on the table and joined Puck in walking over to the group.

"Jacob Ben Israel's blog." She replied. "Look." She passed over her phone. Puck and Sam both looked at the screen.

"Can you read it out loud? Dyslexia." Sam asked, letting worry leak into his facial expression.

"Puckerman and Sam Evans - The Bromance everyone's talking about." Puck read.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means that you guys sell drugs." Brittany appeared from behind them. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She smiled, she seemed so sure of herself.

"Girl, I ain't even gonna ask where you got that from." Mercedes laughed.

"It means that your new friendship has everyone talking about you." Blaine informed a very confused looking Sam, almost believing that it mean he was a drug dealer.

"Oh, I get it. But why?" Sam asked curiously.

"Probably because you're two of the most popular boys at this school." Kurt added.

"Oh." Sam replied.

"I know why. It's because I'm hot and I have awesome abs and the students want to read about me all the time." Puck smirked.

The glee club continued going back to practising singing. When it finally ended, Puck and Sam walked out together.

"You better be ready to get shit faced tonight." Puck smirked.

"Hell yeah." Sam laughed. He was nervous, Puck was used to partying and Sam was occasionally treated himself a wine cooler.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. The song was White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons.

Any feedback is appreciated! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Sam and Puck's night out, guys! Most of this is from Sam's point of view. I made this one a little longer for you guys, hope you like it!

No beta. All mistakes are 100% mine.

* * *

Sam and Puck stood outside of a secluded bar. Sam stood in a black button down shirt, with the sleeves folded halfway up his forearm, with a pair of tight-fitting dark jeans and his smartest shoes. Puck wore a tight-fitting white shirts, wearing it the same style as Sam. He was also wearing a pair of smart black shoes and dark, tight-fitting jeans.

"You ready man? You look nervous." Puck asked.

"First time in a bar. What if they don't serve me alcohol? I'll be sat in a bar drinking soda." Sam didn't attempt to hide his nerves.

"Chill dude. Not many people come here, I know the owner." Puck smirked, holding the door open for Sam. They walked into the bar. It was nice.

"Hello, Mr Puckerman." A blonde woman appeared, greeting Puck with a kiss on the cheek. "Who's your friend." She gave Sam a wink, Sam tried to act cool and nodded his head and gave her a sly grin.

"Hey, Sadie. This is my friend, Sam. Sam this is Sadie, she owns this place." Puck smiled, introducing the two,

"Pleasure to meet you, Sam." Sadie smiled, extending her hand for a handshake. She looked about 40-42, she had eyes almost as blue as his. She was smokin' hot, Sam thought.

"Pleasures all mine." He grinned, shaking her hand. Another woman appeared behind her, with dark brown, she had hazel eyes and a fair tan. Both women dressed casual, but elegant at the same time.

"Where are my manners." Sadie smiled. "Sam, this is my life parter, Anne." Woah. Lesbians. Hot. The dark-haired woman had already greeted Puck with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Anne." Sam smiled.

"Hello, Sam." She spoke with a husky voice, she looked around the same age as Sadie. They all began swapping familiars, learning that they all have a passion for music, Sam also learnt that Sadie and Anne were Puck's childhood babysitters, they were close with his mother. Puck sometimes sang here for the regulars.

"Oh, George! Come over here." Anne smiled, waving a member of the bar staff.

"Yes?" He smiled, as he joined the small group.

"This is my godson, Noah and our new friend Sam. Anything they have is on the house." Sadie smiled. Sam felt a warm feeling in his stomach, he felt very welcome.

"Yes, ma'am." George replied.

"Ma'am?" Puck laughed. "You must be new. It's Puck, not Noah." Puck shook the mans hand.

"I'm Sam." He smiled, shaking his hand as well.

"Well boys, we need to leave. Bye puck." Sadie smiled, hugging puck, Anne also gave puck a hug.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. Come by any time." Anne smiled, both women proceeded to give Sam a hug. A few moments later, George was back behind the bar and the women were gone.

"Sadie and Anne are so awesome." Sam's smile was bright.

"I know, man. They're like total babes as well. I remember when they used to babysit me when I was a kid I'd always latch on to one of their boobs for like, hours." Puck laughed, Sam laughed with him.

"They're so hot." Sam's nerves turned into excitement, it had finally hit him that he was in a bar, like a grown man.

"Be cool dude, you look like a 12-year-old at a comic book convention." Puck laughed.

"Dude, you don't want to see me at a comic book convention." Sam laughed. They sat at the bar, and they were almost immediately served.

"So guys, what's your poison?" George smiled.

"We'll have 2 double whiskeys, straight." Puck answered, handing money over.

"But Sadie and Anne said..." George looked confused.

"They always say that, I always pay. Ask Nick." Puck laughed, pointing to the other member of staff, who happened to know Puck very well after knowing him for so long. Nick must have been round about 35, he was handsome. Sam observed.

"Nick you sexy fuck!" Nick shouted across the bar.

"Is that the gorgeous Puckerman I hear!" Nick was gay, definitely gay. "Come give me a hug." Nick chuckled. Puck met Nick at the end of the bar and gave him a hug, Sam couldn't help but notice how much Puck's white shirt defined his back muscle, so hot.

"This is my friend, Sam." Puck smiled, gesturing for him to go over.

"Any friend of Puck's is a friend of mine!" Nick smiled, he seemed pretty awesome.

"Hello." Sam smiled, right before Nick pulled him in for a hug.

"Well boys, I need to get back to work. I assume you're here to pick up some women, so I won't hold you back. Nick smiled before saying goodbye and walking away. When they returned to their bar stools, there were two drinks on the bar with some change.

"Let me ask you a question, Sammy." Puck smirked. "Have you ever tried a cigarette?"

"Once, I nearly died. I felt like a fish in water." Sam answered, looking serious.

"A fish in water?" Puck asked confused.

"Yeah, like I nearly drowned, but like...in smoke." Sam answered, again looking serious.

"Never heard that one before." Puck laughed, standing up. Sam looked confused, without having to say anything Puck answered his unspoken question. "We're going for a smoke." Sam didn't say anything, he just followed his friend to the beer garden. Puck pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, handing Sam one and taking one for himself.

"Now, sit back and let the Puckster show you how to pick up babes." Puck smirked, walking over to a table where two women sat. They were hot, Sam admitted to himself. They both wore tiny black dresses, one girl wore her dress showing her well-exposed cleavage and the other girl was a little more covered, not by much though, Sam observed.

"Any of you fine ladies happen to have a light?" Puck spoke seductively, flashing his billion dollar side grin, that was enough to have both woman frantically searching their clutch bags.

"Here." The girl with dirt blonde hair handed him a lighter.

"Thanks." Puck smirked, lighting his cigarette and passing it to Sam. Sam lit his, barely managing to stop himself from choking.

"Thank you, ladies." Sam added, keeping his facial expression plain, but giving them a wink. Puck smiled at Sam, noticing his vibe.

"You're welcome." The other girl responded. She was also blonde, but her's was dyed. Sam could tell. Puck turned and walked away, Sam quickly caught on and followed him, unable to understand why they were walking away. They had their backs to the women, Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Puck responded as if he knew what Sam was going to say.

"Wait for it...3-2-1..." Puck grinned.

"Would you like to have a drink with us?" The girl with the natural blonde hair called. They both turned back, with their drinks in their hands, and walked back over.

"Sure." Puck smiled, taking a puff from his cigarette. "I'm Puck."

"What's your name?" One of them asked.

"I'm Sam." He smiled.

"Jenny." The one with the dyed blonde hair instantly responded, extending her hand to Sam.

"I'm Ashleigh." The other smirked at puck, raising her eyebrow.

* * *

Only five drinks later, they had left the bar and were on their way to the closest motel. Puck and Ashleigh were a few feet ahead of Sam and Jenny.

"You're like, so sweet." Jenny smiled, clinging to Sam's arm.

"Thanks..I-I guess." Sam scratched the nape of his neck, nervously.

"You're like, so hot as well." She smiled, searching for Sam's eyes.

"You're smokin' babe." Sam tried to play it cool, but inside he was doubting himself. What if she thinks I'm a loser? She must think I'm a total idiot. Sam couldn't help it, Jenny was a total stranger but he was still very nervous about she thought of him, he cared about what everyone thought of him.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me." She whisper, licking his ear lobe seductively.

"I can't wait to fuck you." Sam gave her a cheeky side grin, hoping she bought it. He felt so awkward saying things like that. It didn't take them long to get to the motel, they managed to a room with two single beds. Sam's nerves were everywhere, it was one thing fucking a girl he wasn't at all in to, yeah she was attractive, but did he want to fuck her? But to fuck a girl with Puck in the room? Sam thought about running, running away as fast as he could, but his feet just wouldn't cooperate with him. They entered the room, and Sam knew what he had to do. He pushed Jenny up against the wall, kissing her hungrily. If he had to do it, he was going to do it right. She let out a soft moan in his mouth. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, so he was on top of her. He kissed her again, she put her tongue in his mouth and he granted her access, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth. Jenny sat up, managing to get Sam on his back.

"Let me take care of you." She narrowed her eyes and smiled seductively.

"Whatever you say, baby." Sam smiled, she pulled her dress off over her hear, sitting on to of Sam in only her bright pink matching underwear. She proceeded to remove her underwear and began undressing Sam's mind was elsewhere. He needed to get hard, or at least a semi and fast. No matter how hot the girl, who was laying soft licks all over Sam's body, was he still couldn't get it up. He heard a moan and slightly turned his head to the other side of the room. Puck was completely naked, face-fucking Ashleigh. Sam watched in amazement as Puck let out soft moans. He watched as tiny beads of sweat dripped from Pucks forehead and his abs. He watched Puck's abdomen flexed every time he thrusted deeper into the girl's mouth. He got a glimpse of Pucks large manhood, that was it. Job done, Sam was very hard.

"Someone's happy." Jenny smiled, slowly pulling down Sam's tight black boxers.

"You have that effect on me, baby." Sam smiled, he ran his fingers into the girl's hair until he had a large handful of her hair in his, he placed the other behind his head and closed his eyes as the petite blonde grasped the base of his throbbing erection. She planted soft licks along the side of his cock until she reached his balls, she came up and without any warning, took Sam fully into her mouth, and began bobbing up and down, placing her free hand on his abdomen. Sam let out a soft moan as the wet heat caressed his cock, he began thrusting his hips in sync with each move, biting down on his lower lip.

"Fuck yeah, just like that." Sam moaned. The girl slowly dragged her hand from Sam's body down to his balls, where she began softly squeezing and rubbing in a circular motion. Causing Sam to growl roughly.

"I'm..gonna.." He moaned. The girl removed Sam's cock from her mouth and looked into his confused eyes.

"I want you to fuck my face, and cum all over it." She licked her lips taking Sam in the back of her throat. Sam let out a rough moan, placing both of his hands on the back of Jenny's head and forcefully thrusted his cock in and out of her mouth. She began moaning, sending vibrations through Sam's length. He felt his stomach knot up, Sam pulled out, with one hand still tangled in Jenny's hair, he began pumping his cock until he came, a healthy amount of cum dripped from the girls face. She scrapped some off with her fingers, opened her mouth and slowly licked the cum away.

"You taste so fucking good, baby." Jenny smirked, he smiled lazily and he led there in awe. She seemed very pleased with herself, unaware that Sam was thinking of Zac Efron the whole time, thank fuck his sister made him watch those High School Musical movies with her.

"Sam?" She called, cleaning the rest of Sam's load off of her face with a cleansing wipe, most of it was around her mouth, she licked as much of it up as she could.

"Huh?" He replied, coming back to reality.

"I said do you want a smoke break?" She winked.

"Sure babe." He replied.

"Wait, we're nearly done here, we'll join you." Ashleigh panted, as she continued holding her breasts in place so Puck could fuck them, Sam could already feel himself grow hard. He just watched in complete amazement, Puck looked fucking hot. He quickly looked away, laying back in the bed. He noticed he wasn't the only one staring.

"That's hot, right?" Jenny whispered, cuddling into Sam, he lazily draped his arm over her shoulders.

"I-I...uh...I'm not really experienced." Sam replied.

"How many girls you fucked, baby?" She whispered, as she idly stroked his chest.

"2. How many guys?" He asked.

"3." Jenny answered.

"You're beautiful, I'm sure guys are dying to be with you." Sam was being honest, although she had make-up on, it was clear that she didn't need it. She had dark blue eyes and full, round lips. Even if he wasn't really into chicks, he knew the difference, between hot, beautiful and ugly.

"Most guys only want to fuck me. They never show me respect, and when they did, even then it was only to get into my pants. I just want someone to want me for who I am, not my looks. I'm looking for something serious. I'm 22, it's time for me to settle down." She looked up to see the look of horror in Sam's face. 'What have I done...' Sam thought. "Oh baby chill, I know this is just a quick fuck and chuck. You're a really nice guy, but I know you're too young." She laughed, before they could discuss this any further, Puck and Ashleigh got up. Puck pulled his pants on while Ashleigh covered her naked body in a sheet. Sam and Jenny did the same, and they left motel room to stand outside.

"This is the first motel room I've ever been too that doesn't allow smoking indoors." Ashleigh complained, lighting her cigarette.

"And I'm getting the feeling you've been to a lot of motel rooms." Puck smirked. Sam was pretty confused about why the girl threw herself at Puck even more after he'd just insulted her. Sam lit his cigarette, he didn't like smoking very much and he certainly wasn't going to make a habit out of it, but if it bought Sam some time, he could handle it. He knew he was going to have to go back in there and touch her...vagina. Just then thought of it made Sam physically cringe. He'd been with girls before, well Quinn and one of the girls on the Cheerio's, and managed to...to touch them. Sam had known he was gay for years now, but he always put on a façade and experimented with girls. But lately, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked over at Puck and saw his hands roaming all over Ashleigh's body, he couldn't help but bite on his bottom lip. He felt a hint of jealousy, no, no, no!

'Pucks your friend. You don't crush on your friends.' Sam thought to himself. He couldn't risk outing himself, he looked at Jenny, who was staring at the view taking a drag on her cigarette. He was going to take her inside, and fuck that girl like she was Zac Efron. A little smile teased the curves of Sam's lips, he let out a soft laugh. He took a few more drags on his own cigarette before putting it out in the provided ash tray and wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist from behind, he began laying soft kisses on her neck, occasionally soft flicks with his tongue. She tipped her neck to the side allowing him better access.

"You ready?" Sam whispered in her ear.

"Hmm." Jenny murmured. Sam took her hand and led her back into the motel room. He pulled of his jeans in one swift movement and kicked them away, and she dropped her towel. He pictured Puck, flexing his muscles when he was getting head earlier. And, within a matter of seconds his dick grew hard. He placed one hand above Jenny's ass and one behind her head and pulled her in closer, kissing her passionately.

"I want you to fuck me, Sammy. Hard. I need you inside me now." She whimpered, Sam moved his hands towards her moist pussy. "No, no foreplay. Fuck me, now." She moaned, kissing him again. At this point Puck and Ashleigh were re-entering the motel room, the only light source was a lamp in between the separate beds. Sam broke the kiss and turned Jenny so she was facing Puck and Ashleigh, who weren't wasting any time. Jenny climbed onto the bed, still facing Puck and Ashleigh, and got in the doggy style position. Her legs were open wide enough, but Sam spread them out just a little bit more.

"Shit. Condom." Sam muttered.

"I have one, honey." Ashleigh called from across the room. Puck stopped thrusting his hips into her as she pulled a condom from her clutch bag and held it out. Sam quickly walked around the bed and grabbed it from her hand, trying to avoid looking at Puck.

"Thanks." He whispered. He ripped the foil open, and placed the condom on his cock.

"If you don't fuck me now, I'm gonna fuck myself." Jenny whimpered in anticipation. Before she could say another word, Sam had gripped on to her hips and began thrusting in and out of her. He began slow, then picked up the pace. He's gripped tightened as he sped up, the sound of his balls slapping against her echoed through the room. Jenny was pushing herself on to his throbbing cock, trying to meet his thrusts. His eyes were tightly closed, as he tried his best to picture Zac Efron.

"Yes! Oh yes, fuck me! I've been a bad girl, harder. Harder!" Jenny's moans were distracting, but they were helping, they were really boosting his confidence. Sam opened his eyes and began slapping the girls ass, he bit down on his lower lip.

"Yes! Just like that, fucking spank me!" She screamed. He could hear Ashleigh screaming as well, but he was more focused on spanking a grown woman. He looked across the room and made eye contact with Puck, he quickly looked away. He stopped thrusting in and out of her, and pulled out. Jenny moaned in complaint. He got onto the bed, changing the direction they were facing, he positioned himself on his knee's and pulled Jenny close to him, still unable to look at her while they had sex, he pulled her down while he pushed his dick back into her from behind, she grabbed onto his hips and tilted her head back so it was resting on his shoulder. He placed one arm around her chest, just under he bare breasts and the other on her moist pussy, he began rubbing her clit and thrusted in and out of her again. He let out rough moans but they were being muffled out by sound of her screams.

"Sam! Sam, oh yes! Fuck me!" She continued to repeatedly yell. "I'm cumming!" She screamed, her whole body relaxed, and within seconds, Sam was joining her. They both dropped on to the bed, lying next to each other.

"That, was amazing." She whimpered. "You're the best I've ever had."

"You're amazing." Sam was very proud of himself. Jenny pulled a thin sheet over them and rested her head on Sam's chest , his arm was underneath her head as a pillow. Sam peeked over to see Ashleigh had just climaxed as well. He quickly looked back at the ceiling. Sam wondered what sex with a man would be like, he'd only ever been with girls before. Sometimes he questioned his sexuality and wondered if he was straight, but deep down inside he knew he longed to be with a man. Sam closed his eyes, lost in thought and slowly began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sam opened one eye, annoyed at whoever was nudging him. He opened his eye to see...a cock? Sam jumped up, now completely awake.

"Dude, come on. Get dressed!" Puck whispered. Sam instantly obeyed, jumping out of bed picking up his discarded clothes from around the room. He quickly dressed, he began unbuttoning his shirt when Puck pulled him out of the room and quietly closed the door.

"Dude, I need to do my shirt up." Sam whispered, as they climbed down a flight of stairs.

"Can't you do it while walking like I am? You don't have to whisper no more." Puck laughed.

"Yeah." Sam laughed back. "What time is it?"

"2:15." Puck replied.

""2:15 am?!" Sam asked.

"Dude, its dark outside. It's not gonna be PM." Puck laughed again. "We'll go back to mine and get some sleep."

"Okay." Sam smiled.

"You looked like you enjoyed yourself tonight." Puck grinned. "You're a natural."

"I guess." Sam laughed awkwardly.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! All reviews are appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes: Okay so you know the glee episode where they all sang Born This Way and they wore those T-Shirts that said what they don't like about themselves? Yeah I'm putting this in here. ;) Oh and I took Lauren Zizes out, because, well...she sucks. This chapters very long, I got a bit carried away :3

No beta. All mistakes are 100% mine. I'm positive that you'll find a few!

* * *

Puck had spent a lot of time with Sam, the kid wasn't that bad after all. Puck noticed Sam had confidence issues, so he was always praising Sam him when he could. Puck really bonded with Sam, every time anyone said anything that could insult Sam, even if they were joking, Puck always stood up for him, he knew Sam took a lot heart. He was a little confused about why he felt so protective over Sam, but he didn't mind anyway, he liked spending time with him. They'd played video games, football, shit Sam even managed Puck to watch Avatar, which was a total snooze fest but Sam wouldn't let Puck fall asleep.

"I really don't want to wear this shirt, man. I think I'll change it." Sam mumbled nervously, looking down at his t-shirt.

"Swap with Kurt." Puck laughed. Sam quickly looked over to Kurt and read his t-shirt.

"Likes boys?" Sam cocked an eyebrow, he looked cool on the outside but he was screaming on the inside.

"I was kidding dude, you look fine. Don't sweat it." Puck smiled, searching for Sam's eyes. He noticed a smile teasing the curve of Sam's lips, it made Puck feel good to know he's helping his friend.

"Really?" Sam felt his cheeks burn. He wasn't blushing, was he? Fuck.

"Sure, man." Puck smiled again. Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine were having a little conversation of their own.

"I can't help noticing how much more confident Sam has been recently." Blaine and Kurt were both watching as Sam and Puck spoke.

"Hmm. I wonder what's going on with him." Kurt put his hand to his chin.

"Puck's been rubbing off on him. I heard they had a filthy weekend." Rachel answered Kurt's rhetorical questions. Both boys were taken back by Rachel's presence. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Finn? Guys, I still talk to him and he is Puck's best friend. Or old best friend." She added.

"Oh, gossip! I love it." Kurt smirked. "First question, did Finn add any details?"

"Well, Puck and not-so-innocent Sammy picked up some women and took them back to the same motel room." Rachel filled them in.

"Please, we all knew Sam wasn't innocent, he slept with Quinn." Kurt added, he considered Sam a close friend, and Sam trusted him with information.

"Second question, old best friend?" Blaine added, after nodding at Kurt's response.

"Well, since Sam and Puck have become close, Finn's been feeling left out." Rachel answered. They continued discussing Sam and Puck's new friendship for a while before Principle Figgins introduced them.

"Now, Ladies and Gentleman please welcome The Glee Club." Principle Figgins announced. Mr Schuester quickly grabbed the microphone.

"The new directions, everybody. Hit it" He corrected quickly. The glee club took their places on the stage. Kurt began.

'It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M. Just put your paws up, 'cause you were born this way, baby'. Mercedes and Tina joined Kurt on the stage, he pulled his shirt apart exposing a t-shirt saying 'Likes Boys', he received some wolf whistles from the crowd of students.

'My mama told me when I was young, we are all born superstars. She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boudoir." Tina continued, exposing her 'Brown Eyes' t-shirt.

'There's nothing wrong with loving who you are, she said, Cause he made you perfect, babe. So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, listen to me when I say" Mercedes belted her verse, exposing her own t-shirt reading 'No Weave!'. The rest of the Glee club then joined the trio on the stage for the chorus.

'I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself and you're set, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way'. They sang the chorus twice, a large majority of the students of McKinely began singing and clapping to the beat. The glee club all exposed their own t-shirts, Emma and Mr Schue joined them, wearing t-shirts of their own.

Mr Schue's says 'Butt Chin', Emma's says OCD/Ginger, Rachel's says 'Nose', Mike's says 'Can't Sing', Finn's says 'Can't Dance', Quinn says 'Lucy Caboosey, Brittany's says 'I'm With Stoopid with an arrow pointing to her head (she made a spelling mistake but no one had the heart to tell her), Santana's originally read 'Bitch' but Brittany got her a t-shirt reading 'Lebanese' meaning lesbian (again, another spelling mistake but Santana didn't mind), Artie's says 'Four Eyes. Sam was wearing one saying 'Trouty Mouth', since he'd joined McKinely he's became very self-conscious about his mouth and Puck's says 'I'm With Stupid' with an arrow pointing to his genitals.

Kurt stood in centre stage and began singing again. 'Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen, don't be a drag - just be a queen, don't be a drag - just be a queen. Don't be!' The Glee club finished their song, they all danced in sync and nearly every person in their audience got up and danced and clapped to the rhythm. When the song came to an end, they received wolf whistles and a very loud round of applause from their peers and teachers.

"We have just one more song for you guys." Mr Schue spoke into the microphone, calming the audience. Every member in the Glee club removed their jackets and t-shirts wearing vests underneath reading 'Gay Pride!' in rainbow-style colours.

Blaine took centre stand while the Glee club stood in two separate lines beside him.

'I'm coming out, I'm coming, I'm coming out, I'm coming out, I'm coming out'. Blaine began singing with deep emotion and pure power, tapping his feet.

"He's already out, doesn't he know?" Brittany whispered in Sam's ear, he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle while dancing.

'I'm coming out, I want the world to know, got to let it show. I'm coming out, I want the world to know, I got to let it show.' Mercedes joined Blaine on stage, dancing with him before belting out her own chorus. Sue Sylvester noticed she was tapping her foot, and quickly stopped, snarling to herself.

There's a new me coming out

'And I just had to live, and I wanna give, I'm completely positive. I think this time around, I am gonna do it, like you never knew it. Ooh, I'll make it through', Mercedes and Blaine stepped back letting Santana and Puck take centre stage.

'The time has come for me, to break out of this shell, I have to shout, that I am coming out'. Pucks hit the notes perfectly, he had dreaded that he'd get them wrong, he smirked in pride.

I'm coming out, I want the world to know, I got to let it show. I'm coming, I'm (coming out) coming, (I want the world to know), (I got to let it show)', the whole Glee club sang together.

'I've got to show the world, all that I wanna be, and all my abilities, there's so much more to me. Somehow, I have to make them, just understand,I got it well in hand. And, oh, how I've planned, I'm spreadin' love, there is no need to fear, and I just feel so good, every time I hear' Santana's voice powerful, she couldn't help but smile.

'I'm coming out, Coming! I want the world to know, I got to let it show. I'm coming out, I want the world to know, I got to let it show.' Again, the whole Glee club took the chorus. Leaving Rachel the last lines of the song.

'I'm coming out, I want the world to know, got to let it show...' Rachel dragged out the last word coming to an abrupt stop. Every single person in the room stopped and applauded the group as they bowed and congratulated one another, even Becky defied Sue's orders and whistled. Figgins stood and his smile beamed, he was over the moon at their performance.

"I love you, my prince! And your hot piece of booty!" When the crowed stopped clapping, Becky continued clapping and shouting at Puck.!

"My girl!" He called back, pointing at her with a wink. Sue did nothing other than roll her eyes.

"Stop ruining music!" Sue yelled before exiting the gymnasium, ordering Becky to follow. They left the stage grabbing their discarded clothes and all took a seat in the crowd for the rest of the assembly, when it was over they all went back to the practice room while Mr Schuester went with Emma to her office.

"Hey." Puck called to Sam, walking over to where Sam stood.

"You were awesome dude." Sam smiled, patting Puck on the back.

"Thanks man, you too." Puck smiled back. Before they could continue their conversation Kurt stood in the middle of the room, demanding everyone's attention.

"Okay. So Finn and I have discussed this, our parents aren't going to be home this weekend, so we've decided that we're going to have a small get together at our home on Friday. Glee members only, no outsiders. We'll have a small That is all." Puck bowed as everyone yelled in approval. Everyone got excited, chatting amongst themselves. It was short notice as it was already Wednesday, but no one really seemed to care.

* * *

_(Night of the party)_

Puck texting Sam.

**Puck**: U ready?

**Sam**: Almost. Need 2 do my hair.

**Puck**: Ok. Kurt nd Blaine will b at mine in 5 mins 2 pick me up. Thn u.

**Sam**: Ok :)

It was 7 o'clock and right on time, Kurt and Blaine arrived at Pucks house. Kurt was picking everyone one up and dropping them off one by one, Kurt had made sleeping arrangements for everyone to stay at his house and insisted on Blaine giving everyone rides. . Kurt had a very roomy three story house. On the top floor there were 2 bedrooms. His parents, and a spare room. On the second floor there were 4 rooms, one was for Finn's drum set, the other 3 were Kurt and Finn's rooms and another spare.

It was decided that Kurt and Blaine were going to have the parents room, Kurt insisted because he didn't want anyone to have sex in their beds. Santana and Brittany had the spare room on the top floor, Tina and Mike had the room next to Finns, Rachel and Mercedes had happily offered to stay in the pull out sofa in the games room in the basement, leaving Sam and Puck with the spare room opposite where Rachel and Mercedes were staying.

Puck quickly hugged his sister and pecked his mother on the cheek before throwing a small duffle back in the back seat of Blaine's car and jumping in.

"Hey guys." Puck smiled, texting Sam to let him know they were on their way.

"Hello." Blaine smiled, pulling away from the curb.

"Do you have a pillow and sleeping bag?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah man, got some sambuca, whiskey and some buds." Puck grinned.

"Great." Kurt smiled, they made conversation on their journey to Sams.

Puck: Outside.

Sam: Ok :)

Within seconds, Sam walked over to the car and jumped in with his over-night bag.

"Hello, fellow glee clubbers." Sam smiled.

"Hey man." Puck smiled.

"You got everything?" Kurt asked.

"Yup. Clothes for tomorrow, swimming shorts, some beer, a pillow and sleeping bag." He replied, beaming. "I'm so excited."

"It shall be a night to remember." Kurt smiled.

"Who else are we picking up?" Sam asked.

"You guys are the last ones to be picked up. Artie can't make it." Blaine smiled.

"Time to party." Kurt squealed with excitement.

* * *

It was already 11:45 pm and everyone was out in Kurt and Finn's built in pool, drinking with music blaring in the back ground, but not too loud so everyone could still hear each other speak. Most of them were pretty drunk.

"This is awesome." Mike cheered, everyone raised their red SOLO cups in the air and cheered.

"I think it's time to liven this party up." Santana smirked and narrowed her eyes.

"And how do we do that?" Finn chuckled, his arm was around Quinn's waist, holding her close to him.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Miss Lopez?" Blaine smiled.

"Indeed I am, Mr Anderson." Santana smirked. Everyone looked confused.

"If this is going to turn in to a massive orgy, I think I'm gonna pass." Tina laughed. "I've already got me some." She pulled Mike into a passionate kiss.

"Be careful, you might get her pregnant." Finn laughed, everyone burst out laughing, finding Finn's comment hilarious, Puck and Rachel more so than others.

"i will never understand how you genuinely believed you got Quinn pregnant from ejaculating in a pool." Rachel laughed, finding it highly amusing. Finn's face grew red.

"Well, me and Quinn are going to go to my room before I get all of you ladies pregnant." Finn laughed.

"Please don't." Brittany screamed, jumping out of the pool and running to safety, causing everyone to burst out in hysterics even more. "Get out, Finn!" She screamed.

"Night." Everyone called as they exited the pool. Finn was already very drunk and when he was drunk, he became a little annoying so no one tried to stop them from leaving so early.

"As you were saying, Santana?" Kurt smirked.

"Okay, so. Truth or Dares anybody?" She flashed her wicked grin before sipping on her drink.

"I'm in." Blaine cheered.

"Me too." Mike smiled, Tina raised her glass and nodded in agreement.

"I'm in." Sam smiled.

"In." Mercedes smiled.

"Well, Puckerman?" Santana asked deviously.

"Oh I'm in babe. But, I have a new rule. Whoever chickens out, has to do a shot of sambuca, with lemon and salt.

"Whats a sambuca and why do we need lemon and salt?" Brittany asked, once again joining them in the pool. Everyone other than Brittany knew what sambuca was but they didn't understand why they needed the salt.

"Jeez, Britt." Santana shook her head.

"Well?" Rachel asked.

"You take the shot, suck the lemon and lick the salt. You guys need to jump in the Puckwagon and party." Puck laughed.

"My mom told me that if I kept eating salt straight from the salt thingy I'll get sick." The innocent look on Brittany's face had everyone feeling sorry for her.

"No, Britt babe. We don't do that, okay? You see the little dip in-between your thumb and finger?" Puck opened her hand and showed her. "You put a tiny little bit there."

"Ohhhhhh." She smiled at Puck.

"We doing this or not?" Santana complained.

"Let's go." Puck smirked.

"I'm first." Santana rubbed her hands together. "Blaine, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Blaine smiled.

"Come touch my boobs." Santana smirked.

"Um..uh.." Blaine looked at Kurt for guidance, and Kurt nodded. "Sure." He finally managed to form the word. He walked over and cupped both of her breasts.

"You're really missing out." Santana smirked. Puck whistled, jokingly. Blaine let go and walked back to Kurt, he took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's my go? Okay..Puck, truth or dare?" He smiled.

"Dare." Puck smirked.

"I dare you, to make out with Santana." Blaine smiled.

"Sure thing." Puck walked over and in one swift movement, pulled the latina in for a hot kiss.

"Okay, so my go. Britt, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She smiled.

"Okay...is it true that you still have the hots for Santana?" Pucks question grabbed Santana's attention.

"Pass, can I do the salt thingy now?" She smiled. They all just laughed fulling knowing her intentions the whole time. Santana was a little hurt that she ignored the question but knew she only really wanted the shot.

"Sure." Puck was already prepared and picked up the salt shaker from the side of the pool and placed a tiny amount in the crook in Brittany's hand. He turned to pour a shot and grab a slice of lemon and turned to see Brittany licking the salt. Everyone groaned and cringed as she smiled brightly.

"So fucking gross...and hot." Santana smirked.

"No, not yet Britt. Shot, lemon and then salt. Okay?" Puck broke it down for her, adding more salt to the dip. He passed her the shot, then the lemon. She done it in the correct order, but she didn't take the salt.

"You can take it now, honey." Mercedes laughed.

"Oh." Brittany smiled, before licking the salt. "My turn! I dare...Rachel and Sam to make out."

"You're supposed to ask 'truth or dare' first." Rachel informed her.

"But I dared you." Brittany pouted.

"Fine." Rachel moved over to Sam and stared at him. Sam put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her. The kiss went on for just over 40 seconds before Santana interpreted.

"Are you trying to make me barf? He'll swallow you whole if you make out any longer." She groaned. Rachel let out a little cough and moved back to where Mercedes was stood, leaning on the side of the pool. Sam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked.

"My go?" Rachel squeaked, her cheeks still very red.

"Yeah." Blaine smiled.

"Kurt, truth or dare?" She smiled.

"Hm...truth." Kurt smiled.

"Is it true..that you crushed on Finn while he and I were dating?" Rachel laughed. "Sorry I really couldn't think of anything. I already know everything about you."

"I can answer this one." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Yes." He laughed.

"Okay. My go." Kurt grinned. "This is a group one, for everyone. Truth or dare?" He smiled mischievously.

"This is gonna have to be a dare, guys." Mercedes smiled.

"Agreed." Rachel smiled.

"Dare it is." Tina smiled.

"Okay. So everyone's agreed?" He smiled, everyone nodded. "Everyone takes two sambuca shots." He grinned.

"Consider it done." Puck smiled. He had 25 disposable shot glassed waiting at the side, he counted eight as filled them all up. He got the salt shaker and sprinkled salt on to everyone's hand, handing them a piece of lemon each. They all picked up their own shot and stood in a circle in the pool.

"Okay..3..2..1!" Kurt yelled, everyone took the shot, sucked the lemon and licked the salt. Once they were done they all handed their little glasses back to Puck.

"Is this fucking acid? My throat!" Mike laughed.

"Agreed. Is this normal?" Rachel made an odd noise and laughed.

"Any more of ya'll wanna complain?" Mercedes laughed.

"That is fucking awesome!" Tina beamed.

"I like it." Blaine laughed.

"More!" Brittany smiled.

"Gosh, my throat." Kurt was still smiling as he rubbed his throat.

"Regretting your decision?" Sam laughed.

"Nope. You've clearly been practising though. The last time we had drinks together you only had 3 wine coolers and you were pretty drunk." Kurt laughed.

"I've taught him well." Puck chuckled. "Okay, round two." Puck began passing round shots, pouring salt and handing out lemons.

"3...2...1!" Kurt yelled again, everyone repeated last time.

"Wasn't so bad this time, was it?" Puck smiled.

"Actually no." Rachel smiled.

"More?" Brittany asked.

"Not until later." Santana spoke a lot softer to Brittany then everyone else.

"Who takes this round?" Sam asked.

"I want it!" Mike smiled. Everyone agreed. "Santana, truth or dare?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She laughed.

"Guess not." Mike laughed. "I dare you to make out with Brittany."

"Thanks." Santana smiled, she pulled her on-and-off again girlfriend into a deep passionate kiss, that went on for only two minutes but seemed so much longer to everyone else.

"Now who's getting carried away." Rachel said, proudly. Santana broke the kiss and whispered to Brittany.

"We're going to bed." Santana winked, she and Brittany climbed out of the pool and entered the house.

"Figures." Mercedes shrugged. "I'll take this one. I dare...Tina, truth or dare."

"Truth." Tina smiled.

"Is it true that you and Mike, were doing it long before you became a couple?" Mercedes was always curious.

"Yeah, I've wanted to know this for a long time myself." Kurt smiled.

"Me too." Rachel turned her head to the side as she waited for Tina's reply.

"Okay, that's true." Tina smirked, pulling Mike in for a quick kiss, he grinned after she broke it off. "Sammy. Truth, or dare?"

"Truth." Sam smiled.

"Is it true you slept with Vanessa on your first day at McKinely?" Tina asked, referring to a blonde cheerleader. The rumours were never denied and now was a better time to get the truth than ever.

"Technically it was during the night of my first day here." Sam laughed. "She was also my first." He added, he could trust the people around him so he didn't mind telling them. He took a large gulp of his drink.

"Juicy!" Kurt smiled.

"Okay. Mercedes, truth or dare?" Sam smiled.

"Dare." She returned the smile.

"I dare you...to make out with Puck." He smirked.

"Come give big daddy some sugar!" Puck smirked, walking over and pulling Mercedes into a deep kiss.

"Woah." They were the only words willing to escape Mercedes lips when Puck broke the kiss and returned to his spot next to Sam. "Um...okay...lets spice things up. Mike, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smiled.

"I dare you to kiss Blaine, you don't have to make out." Mercedes laughed.

"No problemo. I'm confident in my sexuality." Mike laughed as his kissed the other male. Blaine kissed him back, holding Kurts hand tighter.

"Okay. Rachel, truth or dare?" Blaine smiled.

"I'll risk it. Dare." She smiled.

"I dare you...to make out with Tina." Blaine smiled.

"This game may as well be called kiss everyone." Tina laughed.

"Oh please, everyone knows truth or dare is just a game to get people to make out with people." Sam laughed.

"I'm all for this guys, just saying." Mike smirked, as he watched his girlfriend make out with another hot girl.

"That good enough for you?" Tina winked, again kissing her boyfriend.

"Hmm, hell yeah." He mumbled.

"Okay. Kurt, truth or dare?" Rachel smiled.

"Dare." He replied, just going with it.

"I dare you to make out with Mike. Sorry guys, I had to kiss a girl." Rachel smiled. Kurt's lips grazed Mikes for less than five seconds before he was back at his boyfriend side.

"Puckerman. Truth or dare?" Kurt smiled. Puck knew what was coming, but he didn't try to stop it.

"Dare." He replied.

"I dare you to make out with Sam." Kurt thought he'd caught Puck out, but Puck knew what he was doing. He was a little drunk and horny and he'd never kissed a dude.

"First time for everything." Puck shrugged before pulling his best friend in for a deep kiss. The kiss went on for almost 15 seconds before Puck broke it off. Sam laughed along with the rest of the group, but his heart was pounding his chest so hard he thought it might actually burst out of his chest.

"Okay, I say we get over this shitty game and drink the night away." Puck smiled.

"Agreed." Sam smiled.

"I'm in." Rachel smiled.

"Lets do it."

* * *

It was almost 4 am when they all went to their rooms to sleep, Sam was drunk but not as drunk as the others. Everyone was pretty smashed, he'd saw a completely different side to Rachel, she was wild when she got wasted. With Puck's arm draped over his for support, Sam walked him into the bedroom. There wasn't any need for their sleeping bags and Kurt had laid out two blankets on the bed. Puck was already in his boxers from his little strip tease earlier that night so Sam put him on the large king sized bed. Mercedes poured beer all jeans so he was also in his boxers with a t-shirt, he took his shirt off and put on a wife beater and got into next to Puck.

"Sam!" Puck whispered.

"Yeah?" Sam turned to face him.

"We kissed." Puck reminded him.

"Yep..." Sam suddenly had butterflies. He'd shared a bed with Puck quite a few times but now he was nervous.

"Sam?" Puck whispered again. Before Sam could speak Puck began kissing him again, Sam tried to pull away but gave up and melted into the kiss. Puck broke the kiss.

"You like it too, huh?" Puck whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Huh?" Sam mumbled, but no response from Puck.

"Night, Sam." Puck whispered again.

"Night." Sam whispered so quietly, he would have been surprised if Puck had heard him.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I've read multiple fictions where people have called Puck's mother Ruth, so yeah I'm going to call her Ruth. :3

No beta, any mistakes are all mine, and I'm sure there will be a few!

* * *

Puck opened one eye to see his surroundings.

"Right. Kurt's house." He mumbled, turning back to face the wall. He squeezed his eyes closed and covered his head with his blanket, to avoid the annoying little ray of sunlight creeping through the crack of the curtains. Puck's head was already pounding in agony, he didn't need the sun to make it any worse. He began trying to remember his antics of the night before. Okay..last night...in the pool, shots, dancing, beer, more shots, stripping, more beer, in bed with Sam...fuck! Puck pulled the blanket from his head and slightly turned his head to side, opening one eye again. Sam was facing the door, still sound asleep. One thing Puck really liked about Sam was that the kid didn't snore, unlike Finn. When he and Finn shared a bed Puck was always up most of the night due to the tall teens irritating snore, he'd contemplated suffocating more times than he cared to count. He managed to muster up the energy to hold his upper-body up with his arm.

"Sam?" Puck nudged his arm repeatedly until he got a response.

"What?" Sam's voice strained, he didn't move though.

"Wake up man." Puck nudged him again, Sam had drifted back to sleep. "Sam!" Puck tried to yell, but he wanted to keep his voice to a least so he wouldn't draw any attention to the room.

"Okay..I'm awake." Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I need to talk to you, man." Puck joined Sam and sat next to him. Both of them had rested their heads on the headboard of the bed.

"About what?" Sam grabbed his phone from the night stand, checked the time and placed it back on the night stand. "Why are you waking me up at 7:30 am?" Sam asked. Puck knew he didn't mean anything by it, anyone would be moody if they were awoken after only three hours of sleep. Shit, Puck would have lashed out if it was him.

"I...uh...did I kiss you last night?" Puck cocked an eyebrow, he knew he did he just wanted Sam to confirm it.

"Yeah, you kissed Santana, Mercedes, Mike..." Before Sam could finishing Puck interrupted him.

"No, after that lame-ass game." Puck urged.

"Uh...well...yeah. I know you meant nothin' by it. You were drunk and horny and no one would have sex with you." Sam simply replied, he liked Puck more than he should, so he wasn't going to let something Puck would call a 'mistake' ruin their friendship.

"Oh...yeah...cool." Puck shrugged, smiling at Sam. Although, he felt very unsettled. He should be happy. Sam was just brushing it off, but why couldn't he?

"Wanna go downstairs, grab some coffee and help start tidying up or something?" Sam smiled, he was so sweet.

"No." Puck pouted.

"Too bad." Sam laughed, he got out of bed yawning, and began stretching out, causing his body to click in several places. Puck just watched as Sam's back muscles tightened and flexed. What the fuck is going on? Puck thought to himself after Sam walked into the en suit bathroom, taking his toothbrush and toothpaste with him.

"Be cool, Sam." The blonde repeated to himself while he ran his fingers through his hair. Sam held his toothbrush under the tap before applying some toothpaste.

Puck moved himself so his feet were firmly on the ground and rested his face in the hands. "Chill Puck, you're only like this because he's your best friend. You care about him." Puck's voice was barely a whisper as he tried to reassure himself. He jumped up and search for his phone, Sam had bought his clothes upstairs for him and folded them in a neat pile, he rummaged through his jeans, no phone. He grabbed his jack and found it securely in his pocket, he unlocked his blackberry and quickly before coming to a halt at a number. Sadie's number. Quickly texting.

**'Hey pretty woman. Can I see u & Anne l8er? x**' he pushed send, a minute later he got a reply.

'**Of course sweetie. You can swing by our place at 6. See you then x', **Puck let out a sigh before Sam emerged from the en suit bathroom.

"You can use it now." Sam smiled, Puck grabbed his own things before entering the bathroom. He used the toilet, brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face and walked back out.

"Okay now I need a coffee before I die." Puck laughed, Sam was just sat patiently on the bed.

"Aren't you going to put on a shirt?" Sam laughed.

"Fuck that, it's too hot man." Puck replied, he followed Sam down to the kitchen where they were greeted by Rachel and Mercedes.

"Morning, early birds." Puck smiled at the girls who were sat on stools at the island in the kitchen.

"Morning, ladies. You look...beautiful." Sam laughed, the girls both had their hair in lazy buns on their heads with mascara smudges underneath their eyes.

"Sam, I love you...but I will hurt you." Mercedes laughed. Sam joined them on a stool at the island.

"You guys woke early as well, then?" Puck asked, as he began making a pot of coffee.

"Sadly. Puck, you're very used to having hangovers. How long will it be before I stop dying, or am I actually dying?" Rachel muttered.

"You'll be good a new tomorrow, babe." Puck chuckled.

"How do you do this every weekend?" Mercedes mumbled.

"I usually wake up with some smokin' hot chick sucking my dick. So, I just deal with it." Puck smirked, resting his arms on the island opposite his friends.

"Delightful. I think I might puke again." Rachel's comment had everyone laughing. "I've never felt so vile before in my life." Rachel rubbed her head.

"A few aspirin and some coffee will make you feel better." Sam smiled, rubbing Rachel's back.

"Oh! I have some in my purse!" Rachel jumped up and ran out of the room, returning with a small pill bottle. "Would anyone else care for a few?" She smiled, everyone instantly held their hands out. "Oh, of course you do." Rachel laughed.

"Ladies how do you like your coffee?" Puck asked.

"White, no sugar." Sadie responded.

"I'll have the same." Rachel normally drank latte's and cappuccino's but now she's willing drink anything containing coffee.

"I like mine..." Sam began, only for Puck to laugh.

"You like it strong, white and one sugar. Dude, I've drunk a lot coffee with you, I know these things." Puck chuckled.

"Right." Sam laughed, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I've don't think I'll ever love you as much as I do right now, Puckerman." Mercedes laughed, as she savoured the taste of coffee in her mouth.

"You will always love me." Puck laughed.

"Thank you, Noah. I appreciate this." Rachel smiled, Puck had given up correcting her when she called him Noah instead of Puck, he and Rachel have a good friendship so he didn't mind much.

"Thanks man." Sam smiled.

"You're all welcome. Don't ever tell no one about this, Puckerman never makes people coffee." Puck chuckled, indulging in his own coffee. They all continued speaking, as the hour went by everyone except Finn and Quinn were in the kitchen.

"I've come up with a little plan to get this house clean. I want it shining from head to toe." Rachel smiled. Every one knew Rachel well enough not to argue with her, so they all just nodded. "Okay. I think the boys, being Mike, Noah and Sam, should start cleaning outside first, that's where most of the mess and heaving lifting will be found. Mercedes and I will begin cleaning the inside of the house. Santana, Brittany and Tina have been assigned to clean the bedrooms, Kurt and Blaine can see that everyone's cleaning, kind of supervise everyone, seeing as they were the one's who hosted it, they deserve to rest." Rachel smiled after reading the list she'd roughly written out.

"Why do we have to clean the rooms?" Santana spat.

"Well, seeing as the only things the bedrooms need doing are making beds and putting sheets in the washing machine, I thought you guys would appreciate the easy job I've assigned you." Rachel cocked her head, looking confused.

"Oh. Okay, we're in." Santana smiled, she stood and left the room with Brittany and Tina following her.

"Here you go boys." Rachel smiled, handing the boys trash bags. "Oh, Noah I almost forgot. Would it be a bother if you cleaned the pool?

"Nah, I can do that. Rather do that then clean up all of your puke from last night." Puck shot her a wicked flirtatious smile, causing a shiver to run through her.

"Thank you, Puck. It really means a lot. Blaine and I will be out there helping where we're needed." Kurt smiled.

"But I said..." Rachel spoke, but Kurt cut her off.

"Of course we're going to help, silly. Besides, some of that puke is Blaine's." Kurt laughed. They all laughed loudly, Blaine giggled before hugging his boyfriend.

"What would I do without you?" Blaine smiled.

"Wither away and die." Kurt giggled.

"You guys are cute." Puck laughed.

"Puck, you've come a very long way." Blaine smiled.

"What do you mean?" Puck cocked a brow,

"Well, you've gone from being homophobic and throwing slushies in out faces, to calling us cute." Kurt smiled, Puck took it all in slowly.

"I was an asshole before." Puck scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Agreed." Kurt chuckled.

"I'm sorry, guys. I should never of said anything even remotely homophobic, my god parents are lesbians. They'd cut off my balls if they knew how much of a dick I was." Puck said, sincerely.

"Don't apologise. We're all friends now." Blaine smiled.

"Sam's good ways been rubbin' off on him." Mercedes chuckled, everyone agreed and laughed.

"I'm a nice guy, what can I say?" Sam laughed, they continued to talk before Rachel insisted they started cleaning the house.

* * *

Two hours went by and everything was spotless. The back yard looked better than before, the aroma of disinfectant and summer breeze air freshener fought in the air, the surfaces around the house were shining and all the bedrooms clean and tidy.

"Dude, your house is fucking huge!" Mike beamed in amazement before sitting on the sofa in the games room, everyone was now fully dressed and showered.

"Thanks, my father had it all converted and extended multiple times." Kurt laughed.

"There is no way in hell we were even going to attempt cleaning Finn's shitpit." Santana spat, before she, Brittany and Tina took up some empty seats, being the last of the group to join.

"I wouldn't even send my worst enemy in that room." Kurt laughed. "I've tried giving him a lesson in hygiene, but he'll never learn. How hard is it to take a used plate and put it in the dishwasher? Kurt again laughed.

"Hey, has anyone else noticed his weird behaviour lately?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, he seems distant." Tina replied.

"Blaine and I have noticed as well. He comes home late, and he's always moody." Kurt added.

"That, my friends, is what you call _'being Quinn's boyfriend'_. She can be a real bitch, always demanding things and taking her anger out on her boyfriend." Sam nodded his head.

"Ain't that the truth. I was only bangin' her and she was all '_I want this, I need that, you can't do this, you can't do that'_ and shit." Puck added, mocking her voice.

"Quinn's knows how to control a man. Always had, always will. I feel bad for whatever sad, pathetic loser becomes her husband. Trouty mouth was the same." Santana added, shaking her head.

"Quinn is sometimes mean." Brittany added.

"Poor Finn." Mike shook his head, everyone agreed with Mike.

"Don't get me wrong, they're still our friends but I can't help but feeling very pushed a side by them." Rachel replied.

"We can all agree with that." Blaine added.

"Don't sweat it, Quinn will get bored with him and try to get with some other douche bag." Santana folded her arms. "She chews 'um up and spits 'um out."

"Like you." Puck laughed.

"Hey, I'm a bitch. I walk like a bitch, I talk like a bitch and I act like a bitch. I don't pretend that I'm all sweet and innocent, boys know what they're getting into with me. And the occasional girl." Santana spoke truthfully.

"That is a good point." Mercedes pointed out.

"Chill babe, I know what you mean." Puck smirked, his phone buzzed and he quickly answered the phone.

"Hey, yeah..yeah, okay. We'll be there in a second, okay, bye." Puck ended the call. "Well guys, that's our ride. Awesome party man, catch you guys later." Sam stood and gave everyone a hug, he thank Kurt and Blaine and said goodbye.

"Who's giving us a ride?" Sam asked, following Puck.

"This guy, Brett. I clean his grandma's pool, I drink with him sometimes." Puck informed him, as they grabbed their things and left the house.

"Hey man. Sup, I'm Brett." Sam shook his hand, he was young, must have only been 20 but he looked very wealthy.

"I'm Sam." He smiled. They put their things in his SUV and got into the car, they all swapped particulars, they had arranged to go out for drinking together. Sam liked him, he was pretty cool. He had a similar built to Finn, dark hair, brown eyes, tanned skin.

"Here will do, man." Puck smiled at Brett.

"Sure thing." Brett smiled, pulling over to the side of the road.

"If you ever need a job, Sam, I'd be happy to use you for some pool cleaning and handy work." Brett smiled, shaking Sam's hand.

"Thanks man." Sam smiled back.

"Thanks for the ride man." Puck smiled.

"No problem, later guys." They got out of the car and began walking.

"He's awesome man." Sam smiled.

"He's a pretty cool man." Puck laughed. "He taught me a lot of what I know."

"So, what you doing later?" Sam asked.

"I'm busy 'til seven."

"What you doing 'til seven?" Sam asked, curiously. He usually knew all Puck's plans and this was the first he'd heard of this.

"I-I'm...uh...going to shower, sleep and then eat. Nothin' big." Puck answered, nervously.

"And that takes 3 hours?" Sam laughed, Puck tried thinking of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

"I'll pick you up and seven and we can play some Xbox and shit. I don't want to go out tonight." Puck asked, stopping at the point where they had to walk in separate directions, after a long awkward silence.

"Sounds cool, dude." Sam smiled.

"Cool." Puck gave Sam a bro-hug like he had done many times before, but this time Puck had dragged the hug out a lot longer than he usually did. He didn't know why, he just felt like he needed to hold him.

"Okay." Sam laughed awkwardly, patting Puck's back.

"Later man." Puck cheeks blushed and he quickly turned and walked away.

* * *

Puck got home, sat and ate some lunch with his mother and sister before he went to his room, undressed, got a towel and had a shower. He turned on the dial and adjusted the heat shuddering as he let the hot water run wild over his body. He stayed in the same spot for five minutes before he grabbed some body wash and began massaging it into his body. It came to attention that he was hard, so very hard. He smirked to himself as he slowly began pumping himself, he tried to picture Megan Fox, someone, any gorgeous girl that he usually thought of. That's when Sam popped into his head. Puck closed his eyes and tried to picture someone else. Again, Sam popped into his head. This time, Puck remembered when he was watching Sam bang whats-her-name in the motel room. Puck found himself throbbing for more attention know.

"Megan Fox. Emma Watson. Megan Fox and Emma Watson." Puck whispered to himself. It wasn't doing anything but make his erection go down. Again, Sam and that chick popped into his head, the way Sam bit his lip, clenched his jaw and flexed his muscles. He gave in, he took one had and began rubbing his balls in a circular motion and the other now grasped even tighter on his erection as he began rubbing himself even harder and faster. Puck remembered the girl screaming Sam's name as he fucked her, hard. Puck felt his stomach tighten and he was now pumping himself even harder than before. He shot his load all over himself.

"Fuck." He muttered.

* * *

Puck knocked at Sadie and Anne's door and waiting for someone to open it. Finally, he was greeted by Sadie.

"Hello, Noah. Come inside." She smiled.

"Hey Sadie, where's Anne?" Puck asked, kissing Sadie's cheek.

"In the kitchen." Sadie smiled and she followed Puck to the kitchen. Sadie and Anne spent more time in the kitchen than anywhere else in their luxurious house.

"Hello sweetie." Anne smiled, getting up and hugging Puck. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'm good thanks." Puck smiled taking a seat, but his facial expression turned serious as he furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong honey?" Sadie asked rubbing his back.

"This is really weird for me guys. You know you my friend Sam?" Puck looked at both women who were firmly seated in front of him.

"Oh, Sam! What a lovely boy!" Anne beamed.

"He's a darling." Sadie smiled.

"I know...okay so last night we went to a party and kissed in a stupid game of truth or dare." Puck's voice was low as if he was afraid people would hear.

"Okay..." Anne said, tilting her head to the side and giving him an encouraging smile.

"Well, we had to share a bed last night. I was pretty wasted, and I kissed him." Puck finally managed to speak, he looked at the women nervously.

"Okay..." Sadie mirrored Anne's posture and facial expression, knowing Puck wasn't done.

"This morning, I couldn't take my eyes of the guy. It feels like I have a crush on him, but I've never ever been interested in guys before. Do you think this is like, a phase or some shit? Even when I'm...masturbating...he comes into my head. I'm so confused." Puck was know playing with his hands and nervously tapping his leg on the floor.

"Puck, having those kinds of feelings for another person are completely normal. Maybe you've never been interested in guys before because you haven't found one that you find attractive" Sadie smiled, holding one of pucks hands with both of hers.

"I was straight up until I was sixteen and that's when I met Sadie. We were both outside of a store trying to score some booze, we met, and well, the rest is history." Anne added, taking Pucks other hand in hers and squeezing it.

"Am I gay?" Puck let a tear roll down his face, Sadie wiped it away before squeezing him tightly.

"What we're trying to say is, this might just be a phase or it might be the real thing. You need to test the waters, everyone's had at least one gay experience. Maybe if you and Sam...experiment, you can find out what your feelings mean." Sadie spoke softly as she stroked his mohawk.

* * *

Sam insisted that he drove his own car to Puck's place, and said he really needed to speak to him so Puck met him at the door.

"What's up man? Have you been crying?" Puck's eyes widened as soon as he saw Sam's eyes red and bloodshot.

"Ca...can we talk inside?" Sam's voice was quiet, Puck could tell Sam as going to cry again.

"Sure." Puck opened the door and walked inside, they were greeted instantly by Pucks mother.

"Hello, Sam." Ms Puckerman greeted, hugging Sam. She was very fond of him, she thought he was a good influence on Puck and just thought he was a very lovely person. She loved him like an adopted son. She broke the hug leaving her hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong honey?" She asked, warm, salty tears began running down Sam's face.

"We..we've lost..." Sam just cried even harder.

"Mama what's wrong with Sammy?" Sarah looked very upset so see Sam cry.

"Come here, gorgeous. Let's go in the living room and put Hannah Montana on." Puck smiled, picking up his little sister.

"I want to give Sammy a hug!" Sarah complained, Puck looked at Sam and he nodded.

"Okay, okay fine." Puck put his sister down and she flew into Sam's arms.

"I hope you get better Sammy." She whispered into his ear.

"Thanks, sweetie." Sam smiled, breaking the hug.

"Sarah, go in the living room with Puck." Ms Puckerman ordered.

"Okay, mommy." Sarah ran into Puck's arms and let him carry her into the living room. He put Hannah Montana on and turned to his sister.

"I need you to stay in here while me and Ma talk to Sammy, okay?" Puck smiled.

"Make Sammy feel better please, Noah?" Sarah loved Sam because he got down to her level and played dolls with him and made her laugh, she looked truly distraught to see him so upset.

"I will princess." Puck smiled, stroking her hair. Puck left the room and walked to the kitchen door where, inside, his mother was comforting Sam.

Puck took a moment to himself to take it all in, it hurt him to see Sam so distressed and upset. He finally managed to catch himself and he entered the kitchen.

"Sam, what's happened?" Puck was instantly at his side placing his large hand on the blondes shoulder.

"My mother lost her job and our savings, we're broke and they took our house." Sam couldn't make contact with anyone so he buried his head deeper into Ruth's shoulder.

"What the fuck? When?" Puck furrowed his brow.

"Today. When I got home they were there, I managed to save my comic books but that's it. My brother and sister..." Sam broke down crying even harder.

"It's okay, Sam. We'll do whatever we can to help you and your family." Ruth smiled, rubbing Sam's back.

"Where are your family staying?" Puck asked almost instantly.

"At my grandmas." Sam spoke, finally making eye contact with Puck.

"Okay, I'm going to help you through this. You're gonna be fine, dude." Puck reassured him.

"Noah, would you and Sam like to go upstairs? I'll check on Sarah." Ruth smiled.

"Sure, ma." Puck and Sam stood, but Sam gave Ms Puckerman a big hug.

"Thank you, Ruth." Sam whispered.

"Any time, honey. Stay as long as you like, you're not alone, okay?" Ruth gave him a sympathetic smile as she rubbed Sam's arm one more time before he and Noah left to go to Puck's room.

* * *

Ahh! So, what do you guys think? All reviews appreciated, until next time :D


	6. Chapter 6

Authors notes: I don't particularly know where I'm going with this story, so I'm letting my imagination lead the way! Just a short update:3

No beta. All mistakes are 100% mine and I'm sure you'll find a few!

* * *

"What am I gonna do? I need...I feel so...Puck I'm so scared." Sam and Puck sat on the edge of Puck's bed, Puck had his arm wrapped around Sam's arm as he comforted his best friend.

"It's okay, dude. I'm thinking. Everything's gonna be fine." Puck tried to reassure his friend, his free hand placed on his chin.

"Thank you, for being...here." Sam whimpered.

"I'll always be here." Puck smiled. "Where are your parents staying again?"

"At my grandma's, my mom's mother" Sam spat.

"Guess you don't like her?" Puck chuckled.

"No way. She's so bitter, and mean. She smells so funny too." Sam looked at Puck with wide eyes while pouting his bottom lip, showing his inner child.

"That's kind of like every old person I've met." Puck laughed softly.

"She's like super racist." Sam widened his eyes a little more and slowly shook his head.

"Again, like every old person I've ever met dude." Puck laughed again.

"And she's homophobic. She's mean to her cat because she thinks he's gay." Sam told him with a straight face. Puck burst out laughing. "It's not funny."

"Sorry man" Puck slowly caught his breath doing everything in his power not to laugh again. "Hey, I got an idea." Puck removed his arm from his friend's shoulder and rubbed his hands together.

"What?" Sam gave Puck his full attention.

"Okay, so Brett offered you a job, right? So, you can come pool clean with me! Some of the cougars give major tips dude, and I know that we can find another way to get some cash! You got brains...no...we both have smokin' hot bodies man." Puck was now stood pacing, making far too many hand gestures for Sam to keep up with.

"Stripping...dude I don't think I ca..." Sam began

"Stripping?...Stripping! Dude you're a genius, we both have hot bodies, we can sing, play guitar." Puck grabbed Sam's head in both hands and kissed his forehead. "SUZIE!" Puck shouted.

"Suzie?" Sam asked, trying his best to keep up.

"I clean her pool, she's like 55 or something. She runs that strip club, what's it called? On the outskirts of Lima...dream somethin'?...DREAMBOYS!" Puck shouted.

"Slow down! What are you talking about?" Sam cocked a brow, very confused at Puck's rambling.

"Okay, so you don't like dear ol' Granny right? Stay at my place, we can so school in the day, clean a few pools and then work nights at Dreamboys. Awesome, right?" Puck beamed. Sam burst out laughing.

"Me, Sam Evans, a stripper? Dude I couldn't be a stripper! Who in the right mind will want to watch me take my clothes off, shit willingly pay to see it?" Sam stood, finding this highly amusing.

"Take off your shirt." Puck ordered.

"What?" Sam was now even more confused than before.

"Take it off." Puck ordered again, this time Sam obeyed him, taking off his shirt. Puck grabbed his hand and dragged him to the full length mirror and stood behind him.

"So what?" Sam asked.

"Dude, you're hot. You got awesome hair, a hot body, nice eyes...you're perfect." Puck told him. "Now, stop putting yourself down, okay? It sucks man."

"I-i...uh...thanks." Sam was lost for words.

"Now, get your shirt on. We're making a late night stop to see ol' Suzie at Dreamboys." Puck smirked.

* * *

"Puck I don't know about this." Sam played with his hands nervously as they pulled into a parking space outside of a large club with big, red neon letters reading 'DREAMBOYS'.

"People who work here leave this club with at least 200 dollars a night if my research was right. Imagine what you could do with that money. You get to entertain smokin' hot, mature women and get money for it. It's not like you're turning to prostitution, it could be worse. It's easy money man!" Puck give him a reassuring nudge. "Trust me, okay? Let me help you."

"You're going to be with me, the whole time?" Sam asked, searching for Puck's eyes.

"Of course, man." Puck smiled. He pulled out his blackberry phone and called someone. "Hey, I'm outside. Wanna let the bulldogs down so I can come in? Okay, bye." Puck hung the phone up and got out of the car, Sam followed. Within seconds, a tall, thin, brunette woman appeared at the door, she was wearing a long, white dress, she wasn't wearing much make-up, showing her age.

"Mr. Puckerman." The woman smiled, shaking Puck's hand. "You must be Mr Evans." Sam smiled and shook her warm hand. "Please, boys. Come inside." They boys followed her passed the bodyguards at the main entrance and they made their walked through a short hallway before they came to a door. Suzie opened the door and led the way through a crowded room full of women, throwing money at a young man on the stage. Loud music vibrated through the room, causing Sam's ears to feel funny. The room was very, very big. It was dark with only a few red lights highlighting certain places of the room, but there were multiple spot lights on the man dancing on the stage.

"Sorry, excuse me, sorry." Sam repeated as he pushed his way past groups of women. They came to a halt at a large, steel door.

"Mrs Jones. Gentlemen." A very large framed man greeted as he opened the door for them. They began walking up a wide flight of stairs until they came to the first floor.

"Hello, boys." Suzie smiled, Sam looked into the room to see around 7 men seated in front of large mirrors decorated with light bulbs on the frame.

"Hey, Suzie." They all greeted her back smiling.

"New recruits?" A man smiled. "Hey, I'm Jack." He smiled, offering his hands to both boys. Sam and Puck introduced themselves and shook his hand.

"Possibly." Suzie smiled. "This way." Sam and Puck followed the woman up another flight of wide stairs until they came to another room. "Take a seat." Suzie smiled, gesturing to a large desk.

"Sweet place." Puck smiled.

"Thanks Puck. Now, how can I help my favourite toy boy?" Suzie's smiled beamed as she lit up her cigarette.

"Does that job offer still stand?" Puck smirked, taking a cigarette from the woman, she offered Sam and he accepted, smiling.

"For you, always." Suzie smiled. "Sam, is it?"

"Uh...yes...yeah." Sam smiled.

"You're both hired." She smirked.

"Really? No interview or...anything?" Sam cocked a brow.

"I owe Puck here many, favours. Did he tell you he talked me out of my abusive marriage? Now look at me, I've never been happier. I'm happily re-married with a man who just adores me." Suzie beamed.

"The other guy was a fucking asshole." Puck grunted.

"After Mr Puckerman beat the man senseless, he was more than happy to leave me with everything to his name." Suzie smiled.

"Wow Puck, that's great!" Sam smiled.

"No biggie." Puck smirked. "When would you like us to start?"

"If you come in tomorrow, I'll have some trainers come in and, well, train you." Suzie laughed. "They pay would roughly be around £500 a night, not including tips."

"Holy fucking shit!" Sam choked on his cigarette. "Are you serious? That's a lot of money."

"Sam, I'm a very wealthy woman and I run the most popular male strip club in a 800 mile radius. My boys work hard for their money, you'll earn it." Suzie smiled, patting Sam's hand.

"Shit..." Sam mumbled in amazement.

"Thanks, Suzie. Really, I really need this." Puck smiled.

"No problem, honey. Now, you boys go home and get some sleep, you're going to need it. I'll see you at 11:30." Suzie stood and have Puck a long, tight hug. "Thank you, so much." She smiled as she squeezed his shoulders. She made her way over to Sam and gave him a long hug. "Good bye, boys." She smiled as she sat back in her seat.

"Later, Suzie." Puck smiled.

"Thank you, I'll see you soon." Sam smiled, they left the club and got back into Puck's truck.

"How you feelin' about this now?" Puck chuckled, as he began driving home.

"Am I dreaming, or is this just a sick joke?" Sam sat back in his seat, trying processing what had just happened.

"This is real man, you're gonna be fine." Puck smiled.

"I need to tell my mom and dad, they're gonna be so happy!" Sam smiled.

"Hold on there, cowboy. You ain't telling your parents you're gonna strip for cash, are you?" Puck cocked a brow.

"No way man, I guess I'm a little stupid but I ain't suicidal. I'll tell them you've hooked me up with a job pool cleaning." Sam smiled.

"Okay, just checking." Puck laughed.

"Can we stop by my grandma's please?" Sam asked, still smiling.

"Sure, dude." Puck smiled. "Where too?"

* * *

Sam knocked nervously at the door of his grandmother's house with Puck stood at his side. Puck tried getting out of going with him but Sam insisted that Puck went with him.

"Sammy!" Sam's mother smiled, pulling him in for a tight hug. "Noah, how nice to see you both!" Mary Evans beamed, pulling Puck in for a hug. When she broke the hug they entered the house and walked to the living room. The house was big, it was neat and it was very old-fashioned, on the wall hung a large photograph of Sam's grandmother stood with Johnny Cash in a large pine wood frame.

"Hey, Mrs Evans." Puck smiled.

"Dwight, Sam and Noah are here!" Mary called down the hall.

"Son! Come here!" Mr Evans smiled, pulling Sam into his warm embrace. "Hello, Puck." Sam's dad bumped fists with Puck. Sam found it a little weird that his father liked Puck so much, he was always asking about him.

"Where's Stacey and Stevie?" Sam asked.

"They're sleeping, they only drifted off half an hour ago." Sam's mother replied.

"It's midnight, they're usually sleeping by 9?" Sam said.

"They...they've been really out-of-place here." Dwight informed them both.

"Guys I have great news, Puck's managed to hook me up with a job pool cleaning." Sam smiled, his mother let out a sob and began crying. Sam pulled her into his tight embrace. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be looking for jobs, Sam. This is my mess." She cried.

"It's not your fault that fucking company fucked us over." Dwight rubbed his wifes back.

"Everything's gonna be okay, mom." Sam reassured her, Puck very obliged to do something to help.

"Sam, any money you earn is yours. We're fine, okay? We have enough to get by." Mary pulled out of Sam's embrace and looked him in the eyes.

"Mom, please. Even Puck can tell you I'll have enough for myself if we split it." Sam told her.

"It's true Mrs Evans. Me and Sam got this." Puck smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, Sam." Dwight stood proudly as he looked into his son's eyes.

"Thanks, dad. But really, this was all Puck's doing." Sam smiled.

"Thank you, Noah. For being there for my prince." Mary smiled, Puck didn't know how to reply so he just smiled.

"It's Puck, Mary." Dwight laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Noah's fine." Puck smiled.

"You've been such a great friend to Sam, Puck. He comes...came home...smiling all the time, his confidence is at an all time high, he's getting on a lot better. You're not only a friend of my Son's, but a friend of mine." Dwight smiled. Puck's insides were going crazy.

"Wow...I..uh...well, Sam means a lot to me." Puck smiled. "Dude, you're like, my second best friend." Puck joked, nudging Dwight.

"Really, thank you." Mary smiled, moving to hug Sam just one more time. "Would one of you help me in the kitchen? I have a pot of coffee on, if you'd both like one?"

"I'll come." Puck looked at Sam and his father and decided to leave them to talk.

"Coffee, Sammy?" His mother smiled, weakly.

"Sure, mom." Sam smiled. Puck's dad waited until Sam's mother and Puck left the room.

"Sam, we need to talk." Dwight sat down on the couch and Sam joined him.

"What is it, dad?" Sam asked curiously.

"Have you told Puck how you feel about him?" Dwight searched for Sam's eyes.

"What? Dad, I'm not...gay?" Sam's heart began beating faster and faster.

"Sam, you're my son. I know you, and I love you. I always will, no matter what." Dwight took Sam's hands into his own. A tear fell down Sam's face.

"Dad..." Sam completely froze.

"I love you, son. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. I am so, so proud of you." Dwight smiled.

"I love you too, Dad." Sam hugged his father. Sam and his father managed to speak for five minutes before His mother and Puck entered the room, with Puck carrying a tray with 4 mugs of coffee.

* * *

"I'm sorry for keeping you for so long, boys." Mary smiled. "Tell your mother I'm very sorry for keeping you out so late, and I'll call her tomorrow. Be safe." Mary smiled, hugging both boys.

"Bye Son, bye Puck. Drive safely boys." Sam's father waved both boys off as they got into Puck's truck and began driving down the road.

"Man, I'm so beat." Sam yawned.

"Me too." Puck smiled lazily.

"Straight to sleep tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Puck laughed.

"Good." Sam laughed. "You know, my parents adore you."

"I love your parents, man." Puck smiled.

"Me too." Sam smiled. They drove back to Pucks in comfortable silence and Sam drifted off, it was only a ten minute drive.

"Sam...Sam...were here." Puck nudged Sam's arm.

"Okay." Sam smiled lazily before opening his eyes and getting out of the car. Ms Puckerman opened the door before they got to it.

"Hey boys. You look tired" Ruth smiled.

"Hello." Sam smiled.

"Hey, ma." Puck kissed his mother's cheek.

"Where did you boys go?" Ruth asked, closing the door when they were in the house.

"My grandmas, to see my mom." Sam smiled.

"Mary's gonna call you tomorrow." Puck added.

"Okay sweetie. You boys need anything?" Ruth smiled, Puck looked at Sam and he shook his head.

"Nah, we're good. We're gonna hit the sack now, I'll see you in the morning." Puck smiled, before climbing up the stairs.

"Good night." Sam smiled, quickly hugging Ms Puckerman before following Puck upstairs. Puck locked the door once they were both in the room and they began stripping down to their boxers.

"I'll get the light." Sam smiled, flicking the switch before climbing into bed next to Puck.

"Night, Sam." Puck smiled.

"Night, Puck. I can't thank you enough, you know, for everything." Sam smiled.

"It's okay man," Puck smiled, he shifted to he was facing his friend. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam replied, opening his eyes.

"I know that knows not the great time, but...when I kissed you, do you regret kissing me back?" Puck's curiosity got the best of him. Sam let out a long sigh.

"No." Sam looked straight in to Puck's eyes.

"Me neither...what does this mean?" Puck looked afraid and he looked into Sam's eyes.

"I...I don't know." Sam was now fully awake.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Okay, so I'm getting a really bad case of writers block. So, I hope you guys like this chapter, it took a lot of time for me to write.

No beta, I'm aware there are mistakes so there isn't any need to remind me! :)

* * *

"I'm sorry, forget it man." Puck closed his eyes and prayed that this would just be forgotten.

"We...um...we should talk about this." Sam furrowed his brow, he mentally kicked himself for speaking out loud, but it didn't stop him. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know. I've never kissed a dude before." Puck briefly chuckled before turning serious again.

"Me neither." Sam kept the same serious facial expression, they sat in silence for a while.

"I've never felt like this about another..." Puck trailed of after realising what he had just said.

"Felt? You feel something for me?" Sam's eyes widened as he looked at the muscular teen laying opposite of him. Puck just stared at Sam, his expression was unreadable. "I feel something for you, too." Sam wasn't sure whether he felt nervous or relieved, but he definitely felt as though a large weight was been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Really?" Puck sat up looking down at Sam, but Sam joined him a few seconds later.

"Is this...like, a phase? Is this normal? I'm not gay, I've never even thought of it before..." Puck began rambling to himself.

"Woah, slow down dude. I'm just as confused as you are." Sam's voice was barely a whisper.

"Where do we go from here?" Puck quickly averted his eyes, afraid to make eye contact with Sam.

"I...I don't know." Sam put his hand on Puck's shoulder and forced him to look at him. "We'll work it out, okay?"

"Okay..." Puck offered Sam a weak smile.

"We should get some sleep." Sam returned the weak smile before laying down again, Puck joined him.

"Sam? Can I try something?" Puck shifted himself so he was resting on his elbow.

"Wha..." Before Sam could finish his sentence Puck had placed a hand on the back of his head and kissed him again. Sam melted into the kiss, relaxing his whole body. He and Puck slowly moved so they sat up, still holding each other, neither or them they never broke the kiss. Sam brushed his tongue along Puck's bottom lip, Puck groaned in to it and opened his mouth giving Sam better access. The kiss was soft and tender, Sam placed one hand on Puck's neck and the other on the small of his neck, softy digging his nails into Puck's back and he played with the scruff of Puck's Mohawk. Sam's actions had butterflies flying wild in Puck's stomach. Puck was definitely enjoying this, it was more than just a kiss, the only time he kissed anyone with such passion was when he was kissing Rachel Berry when he had the hots for her.

"Puck..." Sam mumbled, breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead on Puck's.

"Wow." Puck mumbled, keeping his hands firmly in place, playing with the small of Sam's back while playing with Sam's blonde, soft hair.

"We should really sleep, otherwise we're going to make out all night and die at training tomorrow." Sam chuckled.

"Okay." Puck smiled, he and Sam lay in back down. Sam faced the wall and Puck wrapped his arm around Sam's torso. Sam made a quiet sigh. "I'm sorry...is... is this okay?" Puck quickly moved his arm but Sam grabbed it back, resting his arm on top of Puck's.

"It's perfect." Sam smiles grew brighter, he didn't think it was possible.

"Sam, whatever this is or whatever it might be, can we just take it...slow?" Puck whispered.

"Of course." Sam replied, Puck have Sam a soft squeezed and nuzzled his face into Sam's neck.

* * *

"Puck, Puuuuuckkkk" Sam repeated, shaking his friend.

"What" Puck complained, opening his eyes slightly to look at the tall blonde towering over him.

"It's 9am. Your Mom's at work and your sisters at your grandma's house." Sam reminded him.

"What time did you wake up?" Puck asked, closing his eyes again.

"Only 15 minutes ago, I went to the bathroom and saw your Mom on her way out." Sam replied. "I've put some coffee on, it's waiting in the kitchen."

"Awesome, thanks man." Puck smiled, sitting up.

"No problem. I'm gonna take a shower." Sam stood from where he sat at the end of Puck's bed.

"Okay." Puck simply replied, turning so he led on his back. Sam pulled his shirt over his head and left the room. Puck just stayed in the same place for 20 minutes until he heard Sam calling him, he stood and opened the door.

"Puck?" Sam called.

"Yeah?" Puck called back down the hall from his door.

"Dude, I forgot to get a towel. Could you bring me one?" Sam called. Puck agreed and made his way to the laundry room, grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom door and knocked. Sam opened the door a crack and poked his head through, Puck handed him the towel and pushed the door open, throwing a towel if his own in the sink. Sam quickly covered himself with his own towel.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Relax, I need a piss man." Puck laughed, his back turned to his friend as he began emptying himself.

"Oh, right." Sam laughed. "I take it you're gonna shower now?"

"Yeah man." Puck replied, finishing up and putting his penis back inside his trousers. "Hmm. You smell good." Puck smirked, kissing Sam.

"I used your shower gel." Sam laughed, between little pecks, Puck just laughed.

"Okay." Puck broke the kiss. "I need to shower, I smell gross." Puck laughed.

"Dude, I'd lie and say you smelled gross, but that'd be mean." Sam laughed, turning to slowly walk out of the room. "I'll see you in the kitchen." Puck just chuckled and continued to get in to the shower.

* * *

"You ready man?" Puck asked the blonde, noticing he was very nervous. Both boys wore basketball shorts and wife beaters, Sam had a small bag full of nutrition bars and energy drinks placed firmly on his lap.

"Yep." Sam nodded his head almost as if her was reassuring himself and not his friend. They were nearly at Dreamboys' and Sam's doubts were getting the best of him.

"Just keep reminding yourself about the money, man! The cash is gonna be so sweet." Puck smiled.

"Money. Money. Lots of money. Money is good. I need money." Sam mumbled to himself. "What if I can do what the dance instructors want me to do, and they just laugh at me?" Sam began biting his nails.

"Dude, you can dance, sing and you've got a hot body. You're gon' be fine, I promise." Puck smiled.

"Okay, I got this." Sam smiled, feeling a little more confident. They pulled into the parking lot, parked up and got out of the car. They silently walked to the door and were immediately granted access.

"You boys must be Mr Puckerman and Mr Evans." A large, frames bouncer smiled before opening the main door to the club.

"Yeah. Thanks man." Puck smiled, walking past.

"Thanks." Sam smiled, following Puck. They made their way to the bar where Suzie sat.

"Hey, Suzie." Sam smiled, shaking her hand.

"Hey, pretty woman." Puck smiled. "Where we doing this?"

"Hello boys. You're right on time, I've had the personal trainers set up in the rehearsal studio upstairs. Come, follow me." Suzie wore a pair of jeans, plain white t-shirt and she had her hair pulled into a simple, neat pony tail. She dressed casually compared to the glamorous dress she wore the night before. Sam almost didn't recognise her. They followed her up the familiar flight of stairs and came to a room. Suzie opened the door and introduced everyone.

"Okay, I'm trusting you gentlemen to have my boys all trained. They need to know the numbers to 1,2,5 and 9." Suzie smiled at the dance instructor's before turning back to Sam and Puck. "Good luck, boys. Remember, you're being trained by the best and only the best. I look forward to seeing you on stage at tomorrow night at 9:30." Suzie smiled before leaving the boys to get on with their training.

"Oh fuck. Fuck." Sam mumbled.

"What's up man?" Puck asked.

"We have to start tomorrow night, how the fuck are we supposed to be trained by then? How are we supposed to remember and perfect all of those dances by tomorrow night?" Sam began pacing.

"We got this man. We might actually learn something if you stop rambling and pay attention." Puck smirked before giving the instructors his full attention. In front of Sam and Puck stood a tall man with brown hair, he was tall and muscular, he obviously had danced for years. There were two other men, one blonde and the other had ginger hair. They weren't as tall or muscular, but they certainly were handsome.

"Okay boys, lets start simple." The largest man smiled.

* * *

After a whole day of training, Sam and Puck spend all night practising and rehearsing their dance moves as much as they could before a short man called them and told them to be ready in five.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to welcome our newest dancers, White Chocolate and Thunderclap!" Suzie stood in the centre stage wearing a beautiful tight-fitting red gown, exposing perky cleavage. Sam and Puck earlier discussed her having a boob enhancement. When she had finished speaking, everyone in the room stood and yelled and wolf-whistled as Puck and Sam waltzed on the stage. They both wore sweat bands on both wrists and one on their heads. Sam and Puck both wore tight-fitting wife beaters and loose gym shorts, carrying dumbbells. They both had microphone headsets on their heads. Sam dropped to the floor and began doing push-ups while Puck effortlessly began lifting the large dumbbells in his arms and he began singing.

'_Call on me, call on me , call on me, call on me, call on me, call on me, call on me, call on me , call on me, call on me, call on me, call on me, call on me, I'm the same boy I used to be'_. Sam got up and stood next to Puck, both boys ripped the shirts in one effortless tug from their oiled bodies and flexed their muscles, throwing them into the crowd. Puck then dropped and began doing push-ups with one arm on his back while Sam effortlessly lifted the dumbbells.

'_Call on me, call on me, call on me, call on me, call on me, call on me, call on me. I'm the same boy I used to be.'_ Puck and Sam both stood, ripping off the gym shorts exposing very tight boxers, the bold outlines from both of their junks' had nearly everyone jumping and throwing money on the stage. Puck smirked over at Sam who was bathing in all the attention, he was a little nervous when they first went on the stage but he soon warmed to the attention.

Puck and Sam took in turns singing chorus', dancing completely in sync with each other. Sam and Puck both waltzed to the front of the stage and dropped to their knee's, leaning back resting their hands above their heads, moving their hips in rhythm with the music. Puck began flexing his pecks and abdomen. Sam couldn't flex his pecks so he just flexed his abdomen, both singing the last versus together all the while. Both boys smirked, nodded and winked at each individual that placed money in their tight boxer. They jumped up and moved backwards. Puck dropped to the floor doing more push-ups keeping his eye on the men and women screaming at the duo, Puck loved the attention just as much as Sam, even if he tried he wouldn't be able to wipe the smirk from his face. Sam picked up both of the heavy dumbbells and sat on Puck's back, who was still doing push-ups. The crowd went crazy, Sam just lifting dumbbells with his legs crossed on Puck's back while the strong, masculine teen just effortlessly lifted him like it was no big deal. Sam got off of Puck and began seductively rubbing his body and Puck quickly joined him, rocking their bodies with the rhythm. The music ended and both boys stood on the stage completely flabbergasted when everyone was applauding them begging for more, they were even more shocked when security had to remove a man from the stage because he had climbed up and tried groping both of the boys. Sam and Puck took a few bows and blew kisses into the audience before picking up what felt like an endless supply of money and exiting the stage.

"You boys were amazing! Well done! I'm so proud of you both!" Suzie gave both Sam and Puck long, tight hugs before running on to the stage and introducing the next performer. As they walked back to the dressing room Jack walked past wearing a police officers outfit.

"The crowd went fucking wild, you guys were awesome." Jack smiled, Sam and Puck got to speak to him more today, getting to know him better. He was pretty cool.

"Thanks man." Puck smiled.

"Thanks, officer." Sam laughed. They got back to the dressing room, and Puck removed the sweat bands from his wrists and head and flung them around the room. Sam simply removed his and placed them neatly at his dressing table.

"I need a shower, my skin is so oily that if I fell over now I'd probably just slither away. I think I'm actually turning into a snake." Sam laughed.

"Me too." Puck laughed, they grabbed the provided towels and their own shower gels' and took showers in the club before getting dressed. When they were clean and dressed they sat at their dressing tables and began counting the money.

"Holy fuck, Sam..." Puck mumbled.

"What is it?" Sam left all the counting to Puck, he saw a look of pure shock on Puck's face and got worried. "What, Puck?"

"Dude, this is like £500. We have more than £500." Puck's facial expression changed to a huge smile from ear to ear.

"Are you joking? Don't fuck with me." Sam was now the one frozen with shock.

"When we split it, we're gonna have over £260 each, and that's not even out pay." Puck smiled, pushing a pile toward Sam.

"W...wow." Sam was lost for words. As if one cue, Suzie emerged into the dressing room.

"Boys! You were excellent." Suzie smiled.

"Thanks." Puck smirked.

"Th...thanks." Sam was finding it very hard to form any words.

"Now, after seeing how well you boys worked together, I've decided to make you the main attraction. Each night you can work a show together, of course that's if you both want too. You've left the crowd so riled up they're eating Jack alive out there." Suzie was trembling with excitement.

"Really? Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"Of course. You boys were amazing. I knew as soon as Puck called and arranged to meet that I wouldn't regret any decisions." Suzie beamed. "Here." She gave the boys a white envelope each. "£600 in each. Well done, boys."

"But our pay is only £500?" Puck cocked a brow.

"Like I said, you boys will earn it. And you did. Congratulations." Suzie smiled before leaving the room.

"Pinch me." Sam just stared in front of him, Puck chuckled. "Seriously, I've got to be dreaming right now. This can't be real. Pinch me." Puck laughed and pinched Sam's arm. "Ouch!"

"This is real, man." Puck smirked.

* * *

Puck lazily slung his arm over his alarm clock and began repeatedly banging it, but with the luck. The annoying beeping sound irritated Puck more than anything, he resting his weight on his arm, he picked up his alarm and threw it with as much energy and strength that he could muster. The alarm hit the wall hard, and shattered into thousands of pieces. Sam jumped up at the noise.

"You scared the fucking shit out of me man." Sam groaned, his voice low and rough.

"That piece of fucking shit gets on my nerves." Puck complained, his voice was also rough, he began sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Sharing a king-sized bed with Sam wasn't bad, he was so used to waking up with someone next to him.

"Dude, do you always smash alarm clocks?" Sam laughed, noticing that it was the alarm clock he threw.

"Only on Mondays." Puck laughed. "I'm so fucking tired."

"Same, last night was crazy." Sam remember coming home, removing his clothes so he was in only his boxers and dropping to the bed and falling asleep almost instantly, Puck did the same.

"Easy money man." Puck smirked. They continued their morning routine of showering and dressing and met in the kitchen. Puck entered the kitchen to see Sam sat at the table drinking coffee and eating breakfast, Puck's mother had a plate of food and a cup of coffee waiting for Puck opposite Sam.

"Noah honey, that wasn't another alarm clock I heard being smashed this morning. Was it?" Ruth placed a hand on her hip and cocked a brow at her son, he looked up and offered her a strained smile. "Noah, every Monday? Really?" She shook her head before turning back to her own cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"Ma, it's drives me insane." Puck pleaded, looking at his mother pouting his bottom lip.

"I understand it's annoying honey, but every single Monday?" Ruth laughed.

"You weren't joking? You were serious about doing it every Monday?" Sam cocked a brow and laughed.

"Oh he's being serious, every Monday. I've even started buying new alarm clock's every weekend." Ruth chuckled softly.

"Ma, where's Sarah?" Puck asked, with his mouth stuffed with bacon.

"She's not feeling well, she's been feeling sick. She's gone back to sleep. I need you to carry her to the car so I can drop her off at Grandma's on my way to work." Ruth smiled.

"Awh," Puck tilted his head sympathetically. "Sure thing, ma." They continued to eat the rest of their breakfast in silence. When they finished Puck cleaned both of the plates and all three coffee mugs.

"I'll go grab Sarah." Puck smiled.

"Okay sweetie. Your lunches are on the side." Ruth nodded towards two brown bags on the surface.

"Okay." Both boys smiled. Sam grabbed the lunches and opened the door to Ruth's car while Puck carried his sleeping sister and placed her in the passenger seat.

"Ma, I can't do her belt." Puck complained, as he fiddled with the seatbelt.

"I got it honey." She kissed Puck's cheek and gave same a tight hug. "You have a good day at school, boys." Ruth smiled before getting in her car and driving off down the street. Both boys climbed into Puck's truck and began their journey to school.

"Puck, the thing with my parents...can we keep it between us?" Sam asked sheepishly.

"Of course, man. I ain't gonna tell anybody anyway." Puck smiled. They stopped at a red light at a dead junction and Sam took the opportunity to kiss Puck. Both boys melted into the kiss before Sam broke it off.

"Green light." Sam laughed.

"Fuck." Puck laughed, and began driving again.

"Is it okay if we stop by my Grandma's to see my parents after school?" Sam asked, Puck knew he wanted to give them some money.

"Sure man. We got a pool to clean after school, then we'll go to job number two." Puck shook his head and laughed, he offered his hand to Sam who took it and held it tight.

"I can't thank you enough." Sam had spent most of the time thanking Puck recently, but Puck didn't really understand why. Sam thanked him as if Puck was smug about helping him, like he was holding it against him. Puck saw the constant thanking unnecessary.

"You don't have to thank me, we did this together." Puck smiled, he took his hand back and changed gear before pulling into the school car park. He drove around and reached his usual spot. No one parked there, everybody new that's where Puck parked. Sam and Puck left the car and began walking into school, flashing their seductive side smirks to a few girls and nodding at a few familiar male friends.

* * *

"Mr Puckerman, care to answer the question?" Puck's history teacher called out to Puck, who slouched back in his chair at the back of the room tapping his pencil on the table. He wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around him, so he was pretty surprised when his name was called.

"What?" Puck asked bluntly, cocking his brow at the teacher.

"One of the main causes of World War 1 was an assassination. Who was assassinated, Mr Puckerman?" The teacher placed a hand on her hip and gave Puck a smug look.

"Well, it was the assignation of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, he was the Archduke of Austria. His wife, Sophie, was also assassinated." Puck shrugged. His teacher's facial expression went from smug to stunned in a matter of seconds. He knew a lot about history, but he chose not to let that side of him show very often, but right now he'd rather look like a total geek before being embarrassed in front of his peers.

"Wow. Big jock actually knows something. You can run back to your trailer and tell good ol' momma that you actually learned something." Jordan snickered. He was head of the swim team. The jocks and the swim team had a lot of tension recently because Principle Figgins' cut the swim team's budget so the jocks could have new equipment.

"Maybe if you just admitted your parents are cousins, people would stop making fun of your learning disabilities." Puck laughed to himself, a large majority of the classed all egged Puck on.

"Burn." Mike Chang smirked, high-fiving Puck who was in the seat behind him.

"You're nothing but a jock fag, Puckerman." Jordan muttered. Puck's facial expression went from a smirk to stone.

"What?" Puck stood clenching his jaw and fists, Mike stood firmly behind him ready to step in and have Puck's back if things got ugly and turned in to a fight, and Mike had a feeling that it might.

"That is enough boys!" The teacher shouted.

"You heard me, you think being a jock makes you special? You're nothing but a lima loser. Wouldn't surprise me if you were a fag, like the other nerds on the Glee club." Jordan stood, toe to toe with Puck. Each time he said the word 'fag' puck felt his blood boil.

"Hey, when did your Mom tell you that your birth certificate was on apology from the condom factory?" Puck laughed in the boys face. Jordan clenched his fist and pulled his arm back, lunging it toward Puck. Puck smirked as he caught Jordan's fist in his hand. He twisted his arm and head-butted him. Another boy from the swim team tried tackling Puck, but before he could Mike had him to the floor.

"STOP IT, BOYS! STOP!" The teacher yelled, multiple students stood on chairs and desks trying to get a better view while chanting and screaming 'fight, fight, fight' repeatedly, many people were recording. Puck punched the boy in the face and with a loud crunch, he hit the ground. Puck turned and before he could see it coming Jordan came up and hit him in the face with a chair.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Puck screamed, he rugby tackled the boy to the ground and repeatedly punched him in the face, a few other jocks tried pulling Puck away but they had no luck. Mike was now towering over the other boy from the swim team, the boy had managed to stand and kicked Mike while he was down, but Mike got up and punched him in the face, while the boy clenched his nose Mike took a few steps back and jumped into the air, he extended his leg and hit his target, the boys chest, before the boy fell to the floor unconscious. With every swing Puck took at the boy on the floor, blood splutter landed over his white t-shirt. Mike ran over and, successfully, pulled Puck away.

* * *

Everyone began running from their seats in the classroom to the one opposite classroom when the history teacher ran into the other history lesson in hysterics demanding help from their male teacher. Tina, Mercedes, Sam and Rachel ran across to the other room to see Mike pulling Puck from a boy on the floor. Puck and Mike stood and walked toward the door, everyone quickly scattered around making sure they weren't in the way of the duo, afraid that they might get caught in the wrath of Mike and Puck. Puck didn't see Sam when he walked out of the door, he just had his head down as he and Mike made their way down the corridor. Mike could still feel his body shaking from the adrenaline rush he had just experienced. The members of the Glee club who were present followed Mike and Puck and they pushed open a fire exit and walked outside.

"Your hands are bleeding, you're covered in blood and your head...ouch!" Sam cringed just looking at the cut on the back of Pucks head. "Holy shit, Mike your eye, what happened in that classroom?" Sam asked everyone's unspoken question, both Mike and Puck were being touched by their friends on their wounds and bruises, Tina clung to Mike's side as if he'd just survived a car crash.

"Oh, Noah, Mike...you both look so hurt." Rachel said sympathetically. "Your head looks pretty bad too, Noah. That must really hurt."

"I look hurt? Babe, most of this isn't my blood." Puck sat on a bench with his legs spread resting his elbows on his knees as he wiped Jordan's blood from his face. Sam wasn't sure whether he was turned on or worried, probably both.

* * *

The song was 'Call On Me - Eric Prydz'.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! All reviews are appreciated. :3


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: I seriously got way to much time on my hands, another update!

No beta. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm sure you'll find a few.

* * *

"What went down? Y'all are crazy!" Mercedes asked in utter shock, as her friends winced and cringed while having their bruises and cuts examined by Rachel and Tina.

"Jordan and his friend, the dickheads from the swim team. The douche bag started a fight with Puck." Mike answered.

"The dudes from the swim team? Fucking asshole." Sam shook his head and cussed under his breath, knowing it must have something to do with the recent budget cuts.

"Man, you boys are gonna be so screwed." Tina said, rubbing her boyfriends arm.

"You're covered in a lot of blood, Noah. You're only bleeding a little from your head and knuckles." Rachel sympathetically rubbed Puck's back.

"I don't understand why you'd get in a fight with someone from the swim team?" Mercedes asked.

"Figgins' cut the swim team's budget so we could buy some new jerseys and equipment for football. Sue wouldn't let him make a dent in her budget for the Cheerios and, seeing as the swim team don't enter competitions and stuff, he lowered their budget which was already pretty low." Sam informed her.

"Oh. So that's what caused the fight." Mercedes nodded to herself, catching up.

"That and he called Puck a fag and a Lima loser." Mike nodded innocently.

"For real?" Tina gasped, Sam felt panic in his stomach, so he tried to play it cool. Recently, Sam had become an expert at acting cool on the outside when something bugged him on the inside.

"Oh Noah, you shouldn't let such descending comments get to you. Firstly, you're not a Lima loser, in fact you're actually very intelligent. Secondly, you're clearly not homosexual, I think most of the female students here can vouch for you on that. Maybe even a few members of the faculty." Rachel nodded her head, confident in her statement. Rachel's last comment made Puck smirk, but he quickly searched for Sam's face, he wasn't sure what to expect but he felt a little hurt when Sam kept a straight, normal facial expression. He wasn't sure what to expect thought, maybe just a hint of jealously.

"Hey, blame Mike as well." Puck mumbled like a child, pouting his bottom lip. Everyone knew he was joking and even Rachel laughed a little. If Puck wasn't doing...whatever he and Sam were doing, he would definitely be trying to get it on with her. Underneath the crazy-teen thing, she was pretty cool and she was definitely hot.

"Dude, that was funny when you said the condom thing to him, what was it again?" Mike laughed at he waved his finger at Puck.

"Oh yeah." Puck laughed. "Somethin' like your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory, somthin' like that." Puck laughed even harder, finding himself very funny.

"Dude, that was epic. And the way you caught his fist when he tried punching you, it was like somethin' you'd see in the movies!" Mike laughed, Puck just laughed. They were all suddenly taken by surprised when Principle Figgins' and Mr Schuester appeared in the entrance of the fire exit.

"Puckerman, Chang. My office, now!" Figgins' shouted as Mr Schue crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Oh, fuck." Puck grumbled, getting up.

"Total worth it." Mike smirked.

"I am so turned on right now." Tina groped her boyfriends ass and he began walking away.

"Later, baby." Mike smirked.

* * *

Puck slumped back in one of the chairs in front of Principle Figgins desk, but Mike sat up straight in the chair beside him, showing that he was nervous. Figgins' sat up straight resting his hands on his desk while Mr Schue stood beside him.

"What on earth happened?" Mr Schue pleaded.

"I want your full statements in detail." Figgins' raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"Well..." Puck began, but Figgins' interrupted him.

"I want to hear this from Mike."

"What?" Puck cocked a brow and glared at the Principle.

"Look, if you boys want to walk away from this blame free, I suggest you let Mike speak for you. He isn't known for being a trouble maker so whatever 'happened' would sound better coming from him." Principle Figgins used his hands as quotation marks and nodded his head, hoping Puck would catch on.

"Oh." Puck dragged out the word and nodded his head slowly. Mr Schuester was in a state of pure shock, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Okay...well...um..." Mike began. "Our teacher asked Puck a question because he wasn't listening and Puck answered correctly. Jordan made some very provocative comments toward Puck, he said something about his mom, and Jordan tried to punch him. Puck grabbed his fist, which was epic, and then reacted in self-defence. I tried to break the fight up...but I got attacked from behind, and acted in self defence?" Mike slowly spoke, and looked around at everyone for approval.

"Well, I think it sounds like Puck got provoked and he only fought back in self defence." Mr Schuester shrugged.

"I agree, William. The statement pretty much matches up with the present teachers." Principle Figgins' flashed a quick smile before clearing his throat. "Now, Mr Puckerman. You've been taking anger management classes for two years now, am I correct?"

"Yeah." Puck shrugged.

"Now, your anger issues aren't exactly a secret are they?" Figgins' asked.

"Nope." Puck responded.

"Now, every member of the school faculty is also aware that you often, lose control of yourself. And I'm just going to presume that most of your peers are aware of this, as well?" Figgins' continued.

"Have you heard about my rep? Of course everyone knows I'm badass." Puck smirked.

"So, aware that you have a very bad temper, Jordan still provoked you. Meaning, this wasn't your fault as far as I'm concerned." Figgins smiled. "Now Mike, other than a few misunderstandings at football games, you've never caused a fist fight, am I correct?"

"Um...yeah." Mike responded slowly, but surely.

"And you tried to break the fight up? Because you didn't want your peers to fight, correct?" Figgins' tried to keep a serious facial expression, but a smirk teased the curves of his lips.

"Correct." Mike thought he was going to get expelled or something when he first entered Figgins' office, but now he sat and smirked.

"But, during the struggle, you got attacked from behind by another member of the swim team. You reacted in self-defence, correct?" Figgins' continued.

"Yep." Mike's smirk turned to a wicked grin.

"Mr Schuester..." Figgins' craned his neck to look at the man stood beside him. "I think it's clear who's to blame for the incident."

"It's very clear." William Schuester nodded his head.

"Well, thank you for your statements boys. I'll make sure that the other boys involved are given suitable punishments. You may leave." Figgins' nodded his head and both boys stood.

"Thank you for you coöperation, boys." Mr Schue smiled.

"No, thank you." Puck smirked.

"Thanks." Mike added, the boys left the room just as a male nurse entered Figgins' office. They shrugged it off and walked down the hall to see Jordan being walked out on a stretcher by people in green hospital uniforms' and the other boy walking behind rubbing his head, being supported by the school nurse.

"Shit man, we really did a number on them." Mike shook his head, but he didn't feel guilty.

"Fucking assholes." Puck laughed.

"Where we going? I don't want to go back to history now." Mike laughed.

"I'm hungry." Puck shrugged.

"Canteen it is then." Mike laughed.

* * *

Later that day Sam and Puck had stopped by Sam's Grandmothers place to drop some money off, a total of £600. Puck gave them £200, they tried to refuse but Puck insisted. Puck could finally see why Sam hated his Grandmother, she really was a bitch. She really was homophobic towards he cat, poor thing. Sam wanted to keep the visit short and simply, he didn't want to be around his Grandmother for too long. They made their way over to some womans house and began cleaning her pool. It had been over an hour and a half and the sun never seemed hotter than what it was now. Sam stood and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"No wonder you're in great shape, pool cleaning is a lot harder than it seems." Sam complained.

"You'll get used to it." Puck let out a soft chuckle, he was knelt beside the pool with a tube, Sam didn't even want to ask what he was doing.

"So, you plan on telling me what actually happened today?" Sam asked, taking a sip from his energy drink.

"He called me a fag." Puck looked directly at Sam.

"So?" Sam cocked a brow.

"What do you mean, 'so'?" Puck asked.

"Well, why did you get so angry about it?" Sam shrugged.

"Dude, I've made out with you a lot lately and I'm...I thought I was the straightest guy in Lima." Puck shook his head and looked away, Sam knelt down beside him.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Sam bit the inside of his cheek.

"It's not your fault. It isn't anyone's fault." Puck let out a rough sigh. "Well actually, if you stopped being so hot that might help." Puck laughed.

"Ha ha." Sam spoke sarcastically.

"Look, whatever's going on between us is fine with me. It's just, when he called me a fag...it struck a nerve. But, when we've decided what this is and we're both comfortable with it, people can say what they like. Well, I'll still gonna kick some ass every now and then." Puck laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"You know, since we became closer you've been really...nice and kind to me. Why aren't you this nice to anyone else?" Sam asked, he didn't mean it horribly. Luckily, Puck knew what he meant.

"I got a rep to keep up with." Puck laughed. "Nah, I just don't want people thinking I'm some nice guy they can fuck over. With you, I know you're a nice guy but other people, they seem like they want to be your friend but they only want to use you for their advantage." Puck shrugged.

"What's the story behind it?" Sam asked.

"You know, you're really not as stupid as people think you are." Puck laughed.

"I know." Sam laughed.

"Well, me and Finn had a small group of friends when we were kids. I was just a nice, polite Jewis boy. People pushed me around and stuff, the only one who didn't was Finn, guess I just got sick of it. Even then I was pretty badass, so I kicked their asses." Puck told him, truthfully. "Don't go thinkin' that underneath this pure badassness I'm some soft, caring person. The difference between me then and now is that I don't pretend to like the people I hate." Puck laughed.

"Deep, man. Don't worry, I like you just the way you are." Sam laughed.

"Chlorine levels are normal...the pools clean...we're done here." Puck stood, rubbing his hands together.

"Thank god." Sam chuckled, standing. They both began gathering the equipment before placing it all in Pucks truck.

"The pool looks perfect for our party tonight." A dark-skinned woman of the upper class smiled. "You done an amazing job, per usual Mr Puckerman. And thank you, for your hard work Mr Evans. It usually takes Puck at least 2 hours to get the job done."

"Thanks Mrs Marks." Sam smiled.

"Here you go." The woman handed Puck and Sam separate envelopes before saying goodbye and watching them drive off down the road.

"£400? Each?" No matter how much money Sam had earned lately, any amount over £100 always shocked him.

"You always get so excited over money?" Puck laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sam laughed.

"McDonald's sound good?" Puck cocked a brow.

"Yes!" Sam rested his head back on his head rest.

"Good, I'm starving." Puck chuckled.

"Is it just me or are you always hungry?" Sam laughed.

"Nah, I'm always hungry." Puck laughed, he took a left turn and drove a while longer before pulling up behind a que of cars at Mcdonald's drive through.

* * *

It was now 9:30 pm and Sam and Puck sat in the dressing room at Dreamboys.

"Dude, I'm so tired." Puck yawned.

"Me too. Stop yawning, its contagious." Sam laughed, causing Puck to laugh with him. "Are we allowed to see the V.I.P room? Jack told me it's awesome."

"Sure man, I think it's by Suzie's office." Puck smiled.

"What time is it?"

"Nine thirty, we're not on until ten thirty tonight. Wanna check it out now?" Puck smirked.

"Yeah." Sam smiled, he waited for Puck to stand before following him up a flight of stairs. Instead of going to the end room at the bottom of the corridor, they stopped at the first door, about the door was the letters V.I.P is glittery, silver letters.

"I guess this is it." Puck opened the door to show a dark room, he felt around the wall for a minute or so before finally finding the light switch. There was a stage at the far end of the room with a long pole going from the bottom to the top, and a bar on the left side of the room. There was one white wall, at the end of the room where the stage was and the rest were simply black. The room was beautiful really, all the furniture looked expensive and it had a few decorations to make the room look elegant.

"Woah, this place is awesome." Sam said in awe as he looked around.

"I know man!" Puck agreed, closing the door behind them. He put his arms around Sam's waist from behind. Sam shifted round so he was facing Puck.

"Before you say 'we both did this' or something, just please let me say thank you. You've really helped me, you've supported me so much and I really appreciate it." Sam put one of his hands on Puck's hips and placed the other around his neck.

"It's nothing man." Puck smiled, leaning in to Sam's touch.

"No, it's not nothing. You've really done a lot for me. I can't thank you enough." Before Puck could respond, Sam pressed his lips against Pucks. They shared an open-mouthed kiss for a while before both of them were desperate for air. Puck brushed a strand of Sam's hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear, causing Sam to blush.

"You mean so much too me, Evans." Puck smiled.

"You mean a lot to me too, Puckerman. Whatever this is, I love it." Sam blushed even more. He took Sam's hand and walked to a private booth, dragging Puck inside.

"What you got up your sleeve, Evans?" Puck laughed.

"You remember the first thing you ever said to me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think I asked you how many tennis balls you could fit in your...oh." Puck chuckled, his stomach was suddenly full of butterflies and his heart began racing.

"I said I don't know, because I've never had any balls in my mouth before." Sam bit his bottom lip.

"Then you asked me if I had." Puck laughed.

"Well, I think it's time we found out." Sam smirked.

"Really?" Puck placed his hand on Sam's neck." Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah..." Sam smiled, leaning into the touch.

"You don't have to..." Puck ran his hand through the blondes hair.

"I know. I want to" Sam smiled, he gave Puck a soft shove, Puck took the hint and sat down on the couch in the spacious booth. Sam unzipped Puck's jeans but didn't have much luck getting them down so Puck lifted his ass from the couch while Sam pulled them down. Puck stole one last kiss before Sam turned his attention back to Puck's already-hard cock. He swallowed back the lump in his throat before exposing Puck's vigorous, throbbing penis. It was already dripping with pre-cum, Sam couldn't help but smirk knowing he had that effect of the mohawked teen. Sam wrapped his hand around the base of Pucks cock, licking from where his hand had a firm grip to the tip. He pursed his lips as he took the head into his mouth, it was an unusual feeling, but it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling.

Puck had never been so nervous about receiving a blow job before. He had his first blow job when he was only 14, and even then he wasn't nervous. He sat back and bit on his bottom lip as he watched the blonde tease him, by licking his long, hard cock from base to tip. Puck moaned at the warmth of Sam's mouth around the tip of his cock. "Oh, shit." Puck moaned, resting his head back against the padded wall. Sam took more of Puck in his mouth, until the tip of Puck's cock was halfway down his throat. Sam didn't have a gag reflex so it was okay, he breathed through his nose into Puck's neatly groomed pubes as he let his throat adjust to the feeling.

"Are you okay?" Puck whispered, Sam tried his bed to nod, but it was a little hard with a dick in his mouth. Sam slowly began bobbing his head band and forth, each time Puck let out a moan or a grunt Sam slowly began picking up the pace.

"Wow...Sam..." Puck placed both of his large hands on Sam's head, holding his blonde hair back so he could get a better view of Sam's face. "So...fucking...hot." Puck clenched his jaw and tried to thrust his hips a little. Sam began playing with Puck's balls with his spare hand. He flattened out his tongue and let Puck thrust himself in and out of his mouth, letting him take control. Sam let out a moan when the tip of Puck's mouth his the back of his throat, hard.

"Do that again." Puck begged. Sam moaned on Puck's cock, sending vibrations through Puck's body, causing him to shudder. "Shit...I'm gonna...soon." Puck whimpered, stopping his hips. Sam let Puck's hard length slip from his mouth and began rubbing it with his hands. "Come up here." Puck ordered. Sam got up and sat next to Puck. The mohawked boy pulled Sam in and began kissing him while undoing his pants, Sam shifted so that Puck could pull his pants down. Sam left out a seductive gasp when Puck exposed his own erection. Sam laughed when Puck spat on his hands but shuddered when he began rubbing his length. He placed his spare hand around Sam's neck and kissed him, Sam mirrored his actions as he forcefully began kissing him back.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: I just had to update after seeing Amy-Violet's review. It really got me motivated. Thank you for your awesome words, you're great! Anywho, hope you like this chapter ;)

Also, I pictured Joe as Joe Manganiello, If you don't know how he is then look him up! :)

No beta. All mistakes are mine, and I'm positive you'll find a few!

* * *

"Cum with me..." Sam panted, still rubbing Puck's erection. He picked up the pace and slightly squeezed Puck's cock. Puck groaned at the squeeze, they were both so very close.

"I'm close, Sam" Puck breathed heavily, rolling his hips in sync with

"N-now." Sam roughly moaned, he gritted his teeth and threw his head back as he came all over his hand, he pumped himself a few more times to get the last few drops out. Puck quickly joined him, roughly moaning something like 'fuck', but it was barely audible. They both just sat in awe, breathing heavily.

"Wow." Sam smirked.

"Your fucking mouth man" Puck chuckled. "The things you do with...wow. Are you sure that was your first time?"

"Yep." Sam smiled with pride.

"You're amazing." Puck smiled, kissing Sam with an intense passion.

"No, you are." Sam's smile went from ear to ear. "We should clean this up before it dries in." He let out a chuckle.

"I think there might be some tissues and shit at the bar. I'll grab some." Puck stood and ran over to the bar and returned with some damp tissues and some dry ones.

"Thanks." Sam smiled as Puck handed him some tissues, he quickly began scrubbing a few drops of cum that landed on his shirt. "We should get back now, we haven't got long until we're on."

"Okay." Puck replied, they zipped their pants up and dumped the tissues into the bin on their way out. "Wait." Puck grabbed Sam's hand just as he began opening the door. "Thanks." Puck smirked.

"You're welcome." Sam smirked, he turned and opened the door.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, the moment we've all been waiting for. Please welcome, White Chocolate and Thunderbolt!" Suzie announced, clapping her hands together. The crowd began roaring and screaming as Sam and Puck emerged on to the stage wearing bandanas around their heads. They wore wife beaters with unbuttoned shirts on top and baggy jeans. They took their places on stage and waited for the music to start.

'_Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, hot, oh_!' Sam smirked over at Puck and nodded his hand, brushing his shoulders off.

'_With a little bit of, uh uh, and a little bit of, uh uh, just a little bit of, just a little bit of, just a little bit of, just a little bit of_.' Puck smirked back, lower his body to the ground as he pointed toward the crowd.

_'I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious, flirtatious, trying to show faces, I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez you know, waiting for the right time to flash them ki's, then I'm leaving, please believing, oh_!' Sam sang, he pulled his shirt off and threw it in the crowd, there were a few faces Sam recognized from last time, and there were at least a hundred new people there. The room was packed with people, it really boosted Sam's confidence.

'_Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding, no deceiving, nothing up my sleeve and, no teasing I need you to, get up up on the dance floor._' Puck ripped his wife beater off and slung it in to air, leaving his shirt on.

'_Give that man what he asking for, cause I feel like busting loose, and I feel like touching you, uh uh, and can't nobody stop the juice, so baby tell me what's the use? I said_.' Sam and Puck joined each other in centre stage, smirking at each other.

_'It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes, I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off, It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes, I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_'. Puck and Sam sang together, Sam ripped his wife beater off and swung it around in his arms, Puck did the sam with his shirt. On cue, they both chucked their shirts into the wild crowd, they dropped to their knee's at the front of the stage flexing their muscles while people put money in their boxer shorts waist lines, people who couldn't reach threw money on the stage like there was no tomorrow. People began throwing bras and underwear at them, Sam cringed when a bra hit him in his eye.

'_Uh, uh, uh, let it hang all out_!' Puck screamed, both teenagers seductively pulled their trousers down and kicked them to the sides. They continued the rest of the routine, dancing and singing around the stage. They weren't the only dancers that sung live, but they were by far the best. They ended the act with stage dives, both boys were being groped left right and centre, Sam giggled as the crowd passed him round as if it were shown and tell. They finally got back to the stage and grabbed the rest of the money, Sam and Puck looked around the room to see almost everyone half-naked. The rowdy crowd began chanting for more.

"Let's hear it for the boys!" Suzie shouted into her microphone, the crowd began screaming. Sam and Puck bowed, winked and smirked at the crowd before exiting the stage.

"Holy shit!" Sam winced as he examined the size of his body, he saw a bruise already forming from where someone had pinched him.

"Shit man, that stage dive wasn't a good idea." Puck wiped sweat from his forehead as he checked out Sam's bruise.

"Animals." Sam chuckled and shook his head, the got back to the dressing room.

"Hey guys." Sam smiled at the group of boys, they all smiled and said hello back to the pair.

"Hey man, you guys killed it out there!" One man smiled, he must have been at least 27, he was gorgeous though. Puck noticed he head long-ish brown hair, a rugged beard and he was very muscular, but not too muscular. He took Pucks hand in his, pulled him close and patted his back, he done the same with Sam.

"Thanks, man." Puck smirked.

"Thanks." Sam smiled back.

"Not bad for teenagers." The broad man smiled. Sam cocked a brow, to work here you have to 21 or something, and no one had ever asked them their ages so Sam panicked. "Chill man, I started stripping when I was 17, now I'm 27 and a very rich man." He laughed. "How old are you guys?"

"I'm 18, he's 17." Puck replied, he knew that everyone else knew they were young, so he wasn't particularly bothered by it.

"You're both real talented." The man smiled. "I'm Joe by the way, I don't think we've been formally introduced."

"I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like Green Eggs and Ham." Sam smiled childishly, finding himself hilarious. Puck shook his head and laughed.

"I'm Puck."

"Just Puck?" Joe laughed.

"It's Noah Puckerman. But people just call me Puck." The mohawked teen shrugged.

"You don't look like a Noah though." Sam nodded.

"If you boys are interested in learning some new routines and stuff, I'd be happy to show you." Joe smiled.

"Hey, thanks man." Sam smiled.

"That'd be awesome." Puck smiled.

"Where, you know where to find me." Joe smiled, looking around the room before leaving.

"He wants you." Sam nudged Puck playfully.

"No he doesn't." Puck laughed.

"I think he wants us." Sam laughed.

"I'm a hot jew and you're a hot...beiber look-a-like." Puck laughed. They showered up and went back to the dressing room with the group of other men.

"Mr Puckerman, Mr Evans." A farmiliar broad body guard appeared in front of them. "Suzie's in a very important meeting, she sends her apologies. Here." The man handed them some envelops before nodding and walking away.

"Thanks." Puck called out.

"Thank you!" Sam called after him.

"You ready to go home?" Puck smiled, placing the money he'd collected from his underwear and the stage into the envelope.

"Yep." Sam stood and stretched out, Puck got up and they said their goodbyes to the other men and left.

"Do we have any cool ranch doritos left?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, check the bag." Puck laughed. "Dude, other than rabbit food, is that all you eat?" Puck laughed.

"Rabbit food?" Sam cocked a brow.

"Salad man." Puck chuckled and shook his head.

"Shut up." Sam laughed.

* * *

Puck stretched out before slumping back in his chair next to Sam in the choir room, he and Sam were both drifting in and out of sleep.

"Boys!" Mr Schuester shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

"Wha..what?" Sam quickly shot up in his seat wide-eyed as he searched the room for Mr Schue. Puck however, still had his eyes closed and his arms were protectively wrapped around his chest.

"Jesus Christ, Puck?" Mr Schuester called, with no response. Mr Schue grabbed the cymbals and made his way next to Puck, he separated his hands and bought them together in one, loud bang causing everyone to cover their ears.

"What the fucking fuck!" Puck shouted, jumping from his seat. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Puck furrowed his brow and placed a hand on his racing heart beat before sitting back down.

"Boys, what is going on? You've been sleeping all the time, other teachers have complained about your lack of attention, you've been falling asleep in almost every class..." Mr Schue was very worried and Puck felt bad for falling asleep.

"Look, we'll talk to you after class." Puck lowered his voice and tried to whisper to Mr Schue.

"Okay boys." Mr Schue patted Sam and Puck's arms before walking back to his place in the room. Finn said something that caused Quinn to laugh, but no one heard.

"What you little school girls laughing about?" Puck growled, it was one thing to be aggressive, but another to be tired and aggressive.

"None of your business." Quinn muttered.

"Whatever." Puck sat back in his seat. "God that bitch makes me want to light myself on fire." Puck whispered to Sam, unable to hold it in, Sam snickered into his hand.

"Mr Schuester, I really can't concentrate with those two clowns laughing or snoring at the back." Finn complained.

"Dude, you sound like a 12 year old girl." Mike muttered.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Chang?" Finn spat.

"Boys! I don't know what is going on between all of you, but you need to save it for another time." Mr Schuester shook his head.

"See you at football practice." Puck muttered to Finn, who was sat two rows in front of him. He nodded at Mike to thank him for stepping in.

* * *

"That's it for today boys. I like the aggression, we need it!" Coach Beiste called to the team who were scattered around the football field.

"Yes Mrs coach Beiste, sir!" Sam flashed a goofy smile.

"Yes coach!" The rest of the team simply replied, they all began walking toward the building.

"God what a douche." Finn muttered to Dave Karofsky.

"Who?" Karofsky muttered.

"Evans, he's like a child man." Finn shook his head.

"Leave the kid alone man, you've already stole his chick." Karofsky liked Sam, everyone on the team did.

"Not that it bothered him, he's a fag." Finn spat.

"You're the douche." Dave shook his head.

"Who's a fag?" Puck interrupted, walking behind the pair with Sam and Mike and some other boys each side of him.

"Finn here thinks Sam Evans is a fag...oh hey Sam." Karofsky turned his head to see Puck wasn't alone. "Finn's on his meriod."

"What's a meriod?" Sam pushed the hurt aside for a second.

"A period for boys, Sam." Mike told him, Sam's mouth turned to shape the perfect 'o'.

"Holy fuck! Do boys get those?" Sam's eyes widened and he had a look of pure horror on his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Finn growled.

"Don't talk to him like that." Puck furrowed his brow and gave Finn a glare.

"You're supposed to be my friend, Puck. You've changed," Finn shook his head.

"Dude, you're the one who's been awol. You're being a fucking asshole to Sam lately with no excuse. You are the one who's changed." Puck barked.

"My girlfriend screams that losers name every time we have sex...fuck!" Finn hit his head in his palms, the whole of the football team laughed at him.

"Enough boys." Puck called out.

"You know what? Why don't you and your little butt-buddy get off this field and out of my face!" Finn shouted.

"Butt-buddy?" Puck had a look of pure destruction on his face

"You heard what I said." The whole football just stared at them.

"Neither of them are gay, Frankenteen." Mike spat.

"I'm not a fag. I never will be gay. I could wear a dress to school and still be the straightest guy in Lima." Puck spoke through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed at the large teen.

"Dude, I'd be more concerned that your girlfriend thinks of me when she's fucking you." Sam laughed, Finn lunged at Sam but he was pushed straight to the ground by Puck.

"Cool off, Finn." Karofsky stepped in, Finn stood.

"You're no friend of mine, Puckerman." Finn spat before walking away, the team continued walking past nodding toward Karofsky, Puck, Mike and Sam.

"That's why he's being a jerk." Mike shook his head as the small group slowly continued walking.

"You okay, man?" Karofsky asked Sam.

"Yeah...sure." Sam nodded, he definitely wasn't okay.

"Don't let him get to you, we got your back." Dave patted Sam's back and smiled.

"Thanks." Sam nodded, pouting his lips to one side.

* * *

"Sam, you've been quiet all day. You barely spoke a word to me in Spanish class or when we were cleaning the pool. What is up with you, man?" Puck asked as he threw his bag down to the floor.

"Nothing." Sam replied. "We've got tonight off, right?"

"Yeah...something is up and I want you to tell me what it is, now." Puck crossed his arms.

"I'm gonna stay at my Grandma's tonight, you know see the family for a while." Sam replied, grabbing some of his clothes and throwing them in to his overnight bag.

"What? You hate your Grandma?" Puck was now even more worried than before. "Have I done something? What have I done?"

"Nothing." Sam grabbed his bag and left the room.

"Dude, it's raining outside." Puck followed him down stairs.

"I have my car." Sam replied bluntly, seeing as Puck's mother and sister weren't home yet he was happy to make a scene. He opened the front door and unlocked his car which was parked in front of Puck's house, Puck grabbed his arms and forced him to stop dead in his tracks and look him in the eyes.

"Puck..." Sam shook his head, it was raining so much Sam's hair was almost already soaked.

"Tell me what I've done, Sam. Please." Puck pleaded.

"You know what you've done." Sam let a tear roll down his face, knowing it would be disguised by the rain.

"Tell me." Puck begged.

"You said you weren't a 'fag', and you never would be 'gay'...how could you be so...inconsiderate? After what we've been through. Not to mention that word actually hurt a few other jocks, because god only knows we aren't the only gay members on McKinley High football team." Sam broke down, although the tears were being disguised by the rain, you could tell by his voice he was crying. Puck's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Sam...I...I'm sorry." Puck dropped Sam's arms from his hands and slung them in the pockets of his jeans.

"You said that you wouldn't care what people thought of us. You said you liked what we had." Sam sobbed.

"Sam, please...I'm so sorry. I can fix this, I promise." Puck let tears stream down his face, not caring if any of his neighbours saw or heard the duo.

"I can't do this. I can't fall in love you with you if you're not ready to be with me." Sam was not very, very emotional. His words were just about audible.

"Let me fix this, I'll tell everyone...I don't care what they think, Sam please." Puck begged, Sam lowered his head so he was looking the ground.

"Look, I've already told my Mom I'd be over soon. I'll see you in school, Puck." Sam got in his car and quickly drove off, leaving Puck stood in the pouring rain. When he knew he was well out of sight, he pulled over and his emotions take control.

Puck's hands were trembling as he opened the front door to his house. He walked straight to the bathroom, locked the door, undressed and got in the shower. How did this all happen? Yesterday, they were kissing and they had their first sexual experience, and now...Sam's gone to the last place on earth he wanted to be. All because Puck cares too much about his reputation.

"I'm gonna fix this." Puck swiped at his tear-filled eye and looked determined. But how? He washed his body and what tiny amount of hair he has before going to his bedroom. He pulled on a pair of clean boxers and went and sat in the kitchen. His mother was already there.

"Hey, sweetie. Where's Sam?" Ruth smiled.

"He's at his Grandmas for the night." Puck told her as he seated himself. "Where's Sarah?"

"She's staying at a friends for the night." Ruth smiled, she noticed her son's blank facial expression and she just knew something was wrong. "What's up honey?"

"Mom, I have something to tell you." Puck's voice was barely a whisper.

"What is is baby?" She sat next to her son and rubbed his back.

"I...I think I'm in love with Sam." Puck choked back the tears.

"Oh honey." Ruth pulled her large son in to her warm embrace. "Does he know?"

"You're not...you're not like, mad at me?" Puck whispered.

"Why would I be? It doesn't matter who or what you love, you're my son and I love you." Ruth gave Puck a reassuring squeeze.

"I love you, so much ma." Puck rested his head on his mothers shoulder.

"I know honey. I think I already knew, me and Mrs Evans had a little bit of a hunch." Ruth chuckled.

"Really?" Puck looked up at his mother.

"Of course, you're my son and I know you pretty well." Ruth smiled. "So what's going on with Sam?" She asked, stroking her son's head.

"Sam knows how I feel...he feels the same way. Or at least he felt the same way. I think I've ruined it ma." Puck was comfortable talking with his mother about things, she was his biggest supporter.

"Then how are you going to fix it?" Ruth asked, smiling down at her son. It was moments like these why she never had any regrets about leaving Puck and Sarah's good-for-nothing father and getting a full time job. She loved her son and her daughter, more than anything.

* * *

Mr Schuester quickly paced down the halls of McKinely High on his way to Glee Club.

"Schuester! Hold up." Puck called, catching up with his teachers.

"Hey Puck. Whats up?" Mr Schue asked.

"Can I sing something today?" Puck asked.

"We have quite a lot planned for today..." Mr Schue studied Pucks face for a second. "Okay, sure. But we need to hurry, we're already 10 minutes late." They hurried off to Glee Club and settled in.

"Okay guys. Puck's got a song for us today. Go ahead, Puck." Mr Schue smiled. Puck sat down on a stall by the piano and adjusted his guitar strap. He looked around and spotted Sam, his nerves suddenly calmed and he kept his focus at the back of the room, avoiding looking at anyone.

'_Time, is going by, so much faster than I, and I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you. Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside, so I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you. So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...'_ Puck began singing and strumming his guitar, now he was focusing on playing his guitar and singing, he wasn't nervous any more. He knew this would all be worth it in the end, or at least he hoped.

'_You're never gonna be alone, from this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall...you're never gonna be alone. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands, 'cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you, so if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...You're never gonna be alone, from this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall. When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on. We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._' Puck ended the song, he stood and smiled as his peers applauded him.

"I have something to say...I'm gay." Puck just came right out and said it, he didn't care. He knew that Sam meant more than peoples opinions. "And if any of you wanna talk about it, I'm all ears. Don't think this is changed who I am. I'm still the same badass Jew with a rockin' body and I'll still kick your asses." Puck smirked, so confident in himself. He walked over to Sam and took his hand in his.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Puck cocked a brow and grinned.

"Yes..." It took Sam a while to respond, his heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to explode. His knee's were weak, his palms were sweaty and he never felt even happier. The whole of the Glee Club stood, cheered and applauded them. Well, all expect for Finn and Quinn, or course.

"Congratulations boys." Mr Schuester clapped his hands and his smile beamed, although everyone was definitely surprised, they seemed happy for them. Or were they?

* * *

Songs: Hot In Here - Nelly. & Nickleback - Never Gunna Be Alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Okay, so I didn't plan on updating quite yet until I received an email telling me I had a guest review saying my story was 'unrealistic'. I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that fan_fiction_ needed was supposed to be realistic? I actually thought that it it was called fan_fiction_, not fan-non-fiction. Please, if you're looking for realistic, you shouldn't be here. Rant over. Anywho, here's another update! :)

Also, most of this is from Sam's point of view.

No beta.

* * *

"I hope this doesn't change anything, or anyone's opinions." Sam looked around at the group, who were frantically congratulating them.

"Of course it won't. You're not the only homosexuals in McKinely high, and we all love you for you." Rachel smiled.

"Woah, that's hot guys." Santana smirked, biting her lip as she mentally pictured the two boys together, her comment got a chorus of agreement from the rest of the room.

"No! No...this is fucked...no." Finn shook his head disapprovingly before storming out of the room, Quinn stood and slowly left the room avoiding eye contact with the Glee club.

"Hey, Quinn! Wait up!" Sam called. "I gotta, you know." Sam waited for Puck to nod in approval before quickly hurrying after the petite blonde.

"Quinn, I'm sorry..." Sam began, holding on to her arm.

"It's okay, I just...I guess some part of me knew. I'm really happy for you, Sam." Quinn swiped at a tear forming in her eye.

"Quinn I really want us to be friends, you've always meant something to me and I'd hate really to throw it all away." Sam formed an awkward half-smile, which caused Quinn to smile.

"Sam, we're still friends and we always will be. Okay?" Quinn pulled Sam in for a hug.

"Hey, wanna get some coffee after school?" Sam smiled, he really did want to be Quinn's friend. He knew he was going to lose some friends and maybe even gain some because he and Puck's new social status, and that worried him, so now he wanted to keep his friends closer than ever.

"Sure. We can go straight after school if you want?" Quinn smiled, the happiness in her voice made Sam feel so much better.

"Sure, I have to go back to Glee club, so I'll meet you at your locker?" Sam smiled.

"Sure. I'll see you then." Quinn gave Sam's arm a squeeze before walking away. Sam sighed with relief before happily strolling back to Glee Club.

"How'd it go, man?" Puck asked.

"It's went okay. We're meeting for coffee after school, is that okay?" Sam asked, almost as if he was asking his parents and not his boyfriend.

"Of course." Things had been a little off with he and Quinn since they gave up Beth. At one point, Quinn was his whole life and giving up Beth killed them both, if things were different he was sure that he, Quinn and Beth would be a family, but things were different. He liked Quinn, although she'd been a real bitch to him lately, and he was happy that Sam had a good relationship with her, even if he couldn't.

"I'm happy for you man." Mike was whispering while Mr Schue continued talking to them.

"Thanks man." Puck smiled.

"I always got your back" Mike smiled.

"That means a lot to me, bro. Thanks." Puck and Mike were pretty close, so he was happy to know Mike accepted him.

"Bro's for life." Mike let out a low chuckle, fist-bumping his friend.

* * *

"Quinn, can I ask you something?" Sam asked nervously as Quinn sipped at her coffee.

"Sure." Quinn smiled.

"Uh..." Sam awkwardly cleared his throat. "You know, you've been a little distant from everyone lately...I...the whole of the Glee club have been a little worried about you and Finn." Sam was speaking is a very soft tone of voice, to make sure he didn't seem bitchy. Quinn quickly looked away from Sam and into her coffee.

"Finn and I have been having some problems, you know, normal relationship stuff. But then I found out Finn has a picture of Rachel in his dresser and, well, to get back at him...I...uh, called your name out during sex. I know it wasn't the best way to get back at him but..." Quinn was being serious but she couldn't speak over Sam's barks of laughter.

"You really did that?" Sam was barely able to keep his laughter under control.

"Yeah." Quinn shook her head and began laughing.

"So that's why you've avoided everyone lately?" Sam finally managed to speak between chuckles.

"I guess. I wanted to keep him away from Rachel and he wanted to keep me away from you and Puck." Quinn shrugged.

"Why Puck?" Sam asked, a little confused about why Finn didn't want Quinn around Puck.

"I don't want you to take this...personally because I know you and Puck are an item, but I guess it's because Puck and I have a daughter, Beth, and we're always going to have that connection. I think Finn's jealous, he's always trying to stop me from seeing Beth because he's afraid Puck and I are going to pick up and leave with Beth." Quinn batted a few tears back, Sam instantly grabbed her hands to comfort her.

"He can't do that. Beth is your daughter, Finn can't stop you from seeing her." Sam shook his head.

"I know, but because I cheated on him before he thinks that I'm going to do it again. I can't blame him though, I've broken his heart in the past and anyone would be jealous." Quinn took a moment to herself to fight back the tears.

"It's okay Quinn." Sam squeezed her hand.

"You know, I really am happy for you and Puck." Quinn smiled, squeezing Sam's hand in return.

"Me too." Sam smiled. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?" Quinn smiled.

"Are you happy? I mean, with Finn?" Sam asked, biting on his bottom lip.

"Sometimes." Quinn bit the inside of her cheek, before bringing her hot drink to her lips.

"You should be always be happy, Quinn." Sam sipped his drink, staring into Quinn's eyes.

"Sam, Finn and I have been through so much...I can't just throw it all away. He's not perfect, but I love him." Quinn didn't even attempt to mask her emotions.

"Come here." Sam shifted his chair a little so he could pull Quinn in to his warm embrace. "No matter what, you can always count on me to be a shoulder to cry on. I'm always going to be here for you, you know that right?"

"I know. Thank you, so much Sam." Quinn rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam cocked a brow.

"For being such a bitch lately." Quinn's voice was barely a whisper.

"Quinn, being a bitch is just in your nature." Sam joked.

"You're right." Quinn laughed, sitting up. "Hey, wanna see a picture of Beth?"

"Sure." Sam smiled.

"Here." Quinn pulled out her phone and showed Sam a photo of her daughter.

"Wow, she's so beautiful. She has Puck's eyes and your hair. She's gorgeous!" Sam beamed, admiring the photo of the beautiful little girl.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled. "One day I'm going to get her back."

"I bet you're an amazing mother, Quinn." Sam smiled.

"I will be." Quinn sighed as she took once last look at her daughter. "You know, you should meet her one day...Beth...I'm sure she'd like you, she likes blondes." Quinn laughed.

"I don't know...I wouldn't wanna step on any toes or anything." Sam's smiled disappeared.

"What do you mean?" Quinn cocked a brow.

"Well, for one I'm not sure if Puck would want me to meet her, and I'm sure Finn wouldn't like it." Sam furrowed his brow, he looked sort of sad.

"What? I'm sure Puck would love for you to meet her, and Finn doesn't have a say in it." Quinn smiled.

"Thanks, I...I'd love too." Sam's smile was once again shining brightly. They continued talking over another cup of coffee before making their way home, they drove to Starbuck's in Quinn's car and she insisted on driving him back home.

"Is that the fucking cops?" Quinn asked, widening her eyes as she turned onto Puck's street.

"What the fuck?" Sam suddenly felt sick when he realised they were parked right outside of the Puckerman residence. Quinn pulled over a few houses down from Puck's house before she and Sam jumped out of the car and ran toward the house.

"What's going on?" Sam breathed heavily, running to Sam's mother who was holding Sarah into her side while speaking to a police officer.

"Sam, Quinn..." Ruth pulled both blondes into a hug, squashing Sarah in the middle. She pulled back resting a hand on each teenagers shoulder. "It's Puck..." Ruth began sobbing.

"What's happened, Ruth?" Quinn asked, her voice trembling.

"Has he been arrested? What for?" Sam began panicking, imagining crazy scenarios in his head.

"No..." Ruth was unable to speak.

"Ma'am, would you like me to take your daughter inside?" A female police officer asked, she knew Ruth from Puck's past encounters with the police, they were on a first name basis when she wasn't working.

"Yes please." Ruth crossed her arms, but used one to swipe at her damp face. "It's okay honey, go with Megan." Ruth smiled down at her daughter.

"Okay, mommy." Sarah had clearly been crying recently, and she was obviously confused as to why the police were at her home. "Mommy, has Puck been bad again?"

"No, honey. Puck hasn't been bad." Ruth choked.

"Okay." Sarah looked at the ground, clutching on to her teddy bear for dear life.

"Come on, honey." Megan smiled, when the female officer and Sarah were out of sight and ear shot, Ruth turned to Quinn and Sam.

"Puck was at Lima Bean with Rachel..." Ruth caught her breath. "They walked to Puck's truck to come home when Puck was attacked." Ruth began sobbing.

"A...attacked?" Sam felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach, his hands began trembling and his heart began racing.

"What? By who?" Tears began rolling down Quinn's face.

"Is he okay?" Sam began crying.

"Rachel couldn't stop them, there were so many...Puck's in the hospital." Ruth barely managed to put a sentence together between her sobs.

"We need to get to the hospital." Sam stuttered.

"I'll drive." Quinn insisted.

"What about Sarah? I can't take her to the hospital, it will break her heart. She's already worried." Ruth shook her head.

"I can stay here with her." Quinn hugged Ruth.

"No, no, I can take her to my moms. Puck needs his friends to be there." Ruth suggested.

* * *

Puck, Sam and Quinn rushed through to doors of the hospital and ran to reception, there wasn't many people in the hospital tonight, so they were able to speak to someone right away.

"I...I'm Ruth Puckerman. I'm here about my son, Noah." Ruth frantically asked, her hands trembling as she placed one on the counter.

"Yes. Mrs Puckerman your son is in surgery at the moment." The plump red-headed woman stood and rushed around the other side of the counter to stand face to face with Ruth.

"Surgery?" Ruth began sobbing again. "What..." She wasn't able to speak.

"What happened?" Sam pleaded, breaking down into tears, the woman looked between the trio before speaking.

"Your son had some very serious head injuries, ma'am. The doctors found some internal bleeding, I'm afraid he was beaten very badly. The girl he was with...Ms Berry...she was knocked around a little herself. Her parents are in the waiting area." The nurse placed a hand on Ruth's arm while giving Sam and Quinn, who were in floods of tears, a sympathetic smile.

"Are they going to be okay?" Quinn asked, as Ruth and Sam were unable to speak.

"Ms Berry will be fine, she's just getting a few stitches, aside from a few minor bruises and cuts she's fine. We won't know any further details on Mr Puckerman until he's out of surgery.

"Fuck!" Sam slammed his fist into the closest wall, he sunk to the floor unable to catch his breath, Quinn and Ruth were quickly at his side.

"Sir, you need to take some deep breaths okay? You need to calm down." The plump woman rushed over, kneeling at Sam's side. She guided him through some deep breaths until Sam was breathing normally again. They sat in the waiting area when Sam finally calmed down.

"Hiram, LeRoy..." Ruth called, as she approached Rachel's gay fathers.

"Oh Ruth!" LeRoy frantically hugged Ruth quickly before Hiram took her into his arms.

"Hello Samuel, Hello Quinn." Both men greeted, they met Sam twice before and Quinn a few times.

"How's Rachel? Is she okay?" Ruth asked, as Quinn and Sam nodded, waiting for an answer.

"She's fine." LeRoy informed them.

"We haven't been in to see her yet." Hiram clung to his husband's side. "How's Noah?"

"He's in surgery." Ruth's voice broke into a whisper.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Both men sympathised.

"We should sit. Would anyone like some coffee?" LeRoy asked.

"No thank you." Everyone shook their heads.

"What should we do?" Hiram asked.

"There's nothing we can do but sit and wait." Ruth whispered, resting her head on Sam's shoulder while holding Quinn's hand.

* * *

"Mr and...Mr berry?" A doctor asked, cocking his brow at the small crowd in the waiting room.

"Yes?" Both men stood.

"Your daughter is asking for you." The male nodded, before walking away.

"What room is she in?" LeRoy called.

"Follow me." The man gestured. They followed him through large double-doors, took a left and came to a halt at room '12'. "She's in there." The man said, before walking away.

"Oh, sweetie! Are you okay?" Both men ran to each side of Rachel, examining the stitches on Rachel's arm.

"I'm fine, Dad, Daddy. Oh Ruth, Sam, Quinn!" Rachel's facial expression lightened for a split second before she turned very serious again.

"Hello, Rachel." Ruth smiled, weakly.

"Hey Rach." Sam could barely form a smile, but he tried his best.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn nodded.

"What happened, princess?" Hiram asked, holding his daughter close to him.

"Noah and I were at Lima Bean having some coffee, we went to the car park to go home, when...six or seven men came out of nowhere and began attacking Noah. They had their faces covered,I tried to stop them, but I got pushed to the ground by a very large man." Rachel choked back tears. "I screamed at them to stop and I tried to stop them but no one came, one man hit me in the face...and...I just passed out." Rachel sobbed, both of her Dad's were holding her, telling her everything was going to be fine.

"You did everything you could." LeRoy assured her.

"Rachel you were very brave, thank you for helping my son." Ruth whispered, holding Rachel's hand.

"How is he? Where is he?" Rachel asked, looking around the room.

"He's in surgery." Sam told her, Rachel gasped and more tears began streaming from her eyes, she already had mascara smudges around her eyes and face.

"It all happened so fast." Rachel cried.

"Oh, Rachel!" No matter how much she had judged Rachel in the past, Quinn had to give her props for trying to defend one man against six others. Quinn gave her a questionable look and Rachel nodded. Rachel knew Quinn was mentally asking if she could hug her and Rachel agreed. When they broke the hug, Sam and Ruth were at either side hugging Rachel.

"When are we going to find out more about Noah?" Rachel asked.

"We don't know yet." Ruth shook her head, squeezing the tissue in her hand. Once Rachel had caught up with everyone they all went back to the waiting room. Rachel had insisted that her Father's leave as she was fine, she convinced them they had nothing to worry about and they finally left after an hour of Rachel's begging. Leaving Ruth, Rachel, Quinn and Sam waiting.

"Mrs Puckerman?" The short, plump red-head reappeared.

"Yes?" They all quickly turned their attention to her.

"Your son, and friend, is out of surgery. The doctors managed to stop the bleeding, he's now he's out of surgery." The woman smiled.

"How is he? Can we see him?" Sam instantly replied, not giving anyone else a chance to reply.

"He's doing very well for someone in his place. It's going to be a while before he's going to be able to see anyone, he's sleeping at the moment and the doctors have to run a few more tests. If you want to go home I can personally make sure you're all contacted when he's ready to see anyone." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you. But I'm going to wait here." Ruth smiled.

"Me too." Sam agreed, Quinn and Rachel exchanged a look before agreeing to stay as well, the nurse nodded before turning and walking away.

"Oh thank god." Ruth sat back in her seat, pressing her hand against her chest, Sam let out a rough sigh, but he didn't speak.

"That's the best news in a while." Rachel sighed.

"Thank god!" Quinn shook her head. They sat waiting eagerly, quickly looking at everyone who walked around the corner hoping that it would be about Puck.

* * *

"Would anyone like a coffee? There's a Costa Coffee shop about half a mile from here, I'll drive there." Quinn asked, it had been over two hours since they had the news Puck was out of surgery and they were all talking amongst themselves.

"Oh yes, a decent coffee would be perfect right now." Rachel stood next to Quinn.

"Thanks girls. I'll have a skinny latte." Ruth smiled, she offered Quinn money but Quinn refused. Sam had been silent ever since they had been told Puck was okay, so everyone was shocked when he spoke.

"Can I have white, one sugar...please." Sam's voice was weak, he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a fifty, handing it too Quinn.

"It's okay, Sam. I have this." Quinn smiled, handing it back. Sam managed a weak smile before both of the girls set off on a coffee hunt.

"Ruth I'm so scared." Sam's voice broke down as he turned to Ruth.

"Me too, honey." Ruth hugged Sam, the blonde sobbed into the older woman's shoulder. "He's going to be fine, okay?" Sam began violently crying, while Ruth ran her fingers through his hair, letting a few stray tears roll down her red cheeks.

"Did he tell you?" Ruth whispered when Sam had calmed down a bit.

"Tell me what?" Sam asked, confused.

"How he feels about you." Ruth smiled, Sam lifted his head to they were making eye contact.

"Y...yeah." Sam whispered.

"Good. Sam, stop blaming yourself." Ruth smiled, weakly.

"Is it that obvious?" Sam's bottom lip quivered.

"Honey, you've been sat in silence starting at that same spot on the floor for over an hour now."

"If I didn't pressure Puck into...being with me...then this would have never happened." Sam's voice broke while he shook his head.

"This isn't your fault, okay? This is no one's fault. And if I know my son, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this." Ruth stroked Sam's hair, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. Sam didn't reply, he just held Ruth as she began crying again. They broke the hug but kept their hands firmly in each other's grip for a while before Rachel and Quinn reappeared.

"Thanks." Sam and Ruth both smiled, accepting the coffee being handed to them.

"Noah Puckerman party?" The nurse joked, she let out an awkward cough when no one laughed at her 'joke'. "He's awake, he's ready for you." Everyone jumped up and practically tripped over each other as they quickly followed the nurse to the room Puck was in.

"Ma, Quinn, Rach." Puck's voice was weak. He had a very puffy black eye, everyone noticed he was covered in scratches, bruises and cuts, and that was only his face and arms. Sam dreaded what his body looked like. His face was pale and his lips were dry, on his bottom lip there was a large cut. "Rach, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you Noah." Rachel smiled, hugging Puck.

"Baby mama." Puck's chuckle turned to an aggressive cough. He barely raised an arm indicating for a hug, Quinn quickly accepted.

"How you holdin' up?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that morphine is fucking awesome." Puck smirked.

"Language" Ruth joked, pulling her son in for a tight hug, ignoring his wincing. "Baby, are you okay? I was so worried." Ruth cried.

"I'm fine ma." Puck smirked.

"You're not fine. You look awful." Ruth shook her head.

"Sam. Come here." Puck smirked over at Sam, who stood awkwardly in the corner of the room.

"Puck!" Sam cried as he stepped over to his boyfriends bed. Before Sam could speak again, Puck pulled him in for a soft, yet passionate kiss. Puck winced, he ignored the slight tinges of pain and let tears stream from his eyes. Sam kissed him back as softly as he could, letting the tears freely run from his face, blending with Puck's.


End file.
